Mañana, Tarde y Noche
by PrincessPanchali
Summary: Yo te acogeré, Hermione, y te daré lo que ningún otro mago será capaz. Pero debes aceptar lo que sientes. Si me lo permites, yo tomaré tu corazón, tu alma y tu cuerpo.
1. Chapter 1

- Ron-

No podía creer que realmente se hubiese ido ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejarlos solos? ¿Por qué se había comportado así? Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Podía entender que el chico estuviera preocupado y angustiado por su familia. Eran tiempos oscuros. Voldemort se estaba apoderando de todo.

Pero nadie parecía tomar en cuenta que ella también había perdido lo más valioso en su vida, su familia. No sabía ni donde se encontraban, si estaban vivos o por lo menos a salvo. No tuvo más remedio que despedirse de ellos para siempre. Prácticamente estaba sola en el mundo.

Pero eso solo la ayudó a unirse más a Harry, a entenderlo. La actitud y decisión de Ron era perfectamente comprensible, pero ella no podía aceptarla. Porque para eso estaban ellos ahí, para sacrificar lo que fuera necesario por el bien del mundo mágico.

No estaba segura si las cosas podrían seguir igual ahora, Harry estaba muy deprimido por la pérdida de su amigo, ella se encontraba sumamente devastada, y más sola que nunca.

Notó algo nerviosa como el guardapelo palpitaba levemente. Tomó la cadena y liberó el Horrocrux del contacto con su pecho. Lo miró con fijeza. No encontraba la forma de destruirlo, era simplemente imposible. Lo acarició con los dedos sin dejar de observarlo. Todavía le costaba comprender que eso que tenía entre las manos era el alma de una persona, a veces pensaba que era un simple objeto.

El guardapelo palpitaba con fuerza. Ella lo apretó con fuerza y siguió caminando. Necesitaba hacer guardia. El bosque donde se encontraban resguardados era muy poblado y oscuro, pero era poco sensato iluminar el lugar con su varita para poder distinguir cada sonido que rompía el silencio. Al final se resignaba y rogaba porque fueran solo animales buscando algo que comer.

Se recostó sobre un árbol y volvió a colocarse el Horrocrux sobre su cuello. El tacto frío del metal contra su piel desnuda la hizo estremecerse. Miró hacia la tienda, se había alejado más de lo acostumbrado, pero no importaba, todo estaba cubierto por sus hechizos de protección. Harry debía seguir desmayado después de esa batalla toda presurosa y estresante contra Nagini. Se imaginó desde el principio que todo sería un trampa, pero si Harry quería ir al Valle de Godric ¿Quién era ella para decir que no?

Bostezó con pereza. Llevaba todo el día anterior sin dormir. Harry no despertaba y el cansancio hacía mella en ella de una manera alarmante.

_-¿Tienes ganas de dormir, Hermione_?-

La chica se puso en pie de un brinco ante tal susto. Miró a su alrededor, pero no vio a nadie. Parpadeó tratando de pensar si se lo había imaginado ¿Estaba alucinando? Se volvió a sentar con cautela y sin dejar de estar vigilante ante cualquier otro sonido

Pasaron minutos silenciosos en los cuales, debido a la posición defensiva que había tomado, su cuerpo iba cansándose más y más. Sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, dándose por vencidos ante tanta tranquilidad. Pero unos dedos fríos acariciaron su mejilla izquierda y ella sintió como su corazón se detenía. Todavía mantenía los ojos cerrados, solo intentando asegurarse que lo que estaba experimentando era real.

-_No es adecuado para una mujer, dormir en este lugar y menos en estas condicione_s- le susurró con suavidad en su oído.

Abrió los ojos asustada y miró al hombre que tenía a su lado. Quiso gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. Estaba totalmente paralizada de la cabeza a los pies. Voldemort estaba a su lado. Era la primera vez en su vida que lo veía y sintió verdadero pavor. No era difícil reconocerlo, sus ojos rojos, brillantes y maquiavélicos lo delataban. Nadie más podía tener ese aspecto tan terrorífico y atractivo al mismo tiempo.

¿Pero como él podía haberlos encontrados? ¿Cómo anuló sus hechizos de protección sin que ella lo notara? Se percató de inmediato que no podía hablar, sus cuerdas estaban incapacitadas, capaz por obra misma del mago.

-Harry no está aquí- dijo en voz alta y asustada, aunque ésta no se hizo oír.

- _Potter fue mordido por mi serpiente, Hermione. Probablemente el veneno ya ha recorrido su cuerpo por completo ¿No ha despertado, cierto? _– le susurró con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eso es mentira- le espetó ella en respuesta- Entonces ¿Por qué me mantienes en silencio? ¿Hay alguien que no quieres que me escuche?- se sentía valiente ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba? ¿Doblegarse y llorar? Nunca.

Voldemort arqueó las cejas y parecía divertirse con el atrevimiento de la chica – _No me interesa escuchar tus gritos por ahora, pero comprobarás que ya puedes hablar_-

Hermione retrocedió un poco y miró hacia la tienda- ¡Harry! ¡HARRY!- gritó con desesperación. Pero no hubo respuesta, no hubo ni un mísero movimiento que le indicara que alguien se encontraba adentro.

_-Estás sola aquí, conmigo, Hermione_- Aseguró el mago con regocijo.

La bruja bajó los ojos hacia él. Estaba agachado a su altura y su rostro estaba muy cerca del suyo - ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? ¿Vas a matarme?- le preguntó.

Voldemort negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír - ¿_No eres demasiado hermosa para morir?_- le preguntó con sutileza mientras pasaba el dorso de su mano por la mejilla de la chica. Ésta se congeló en el acto.

-_Eres una bruja inteligente y poderosa, Hermione. Pero no más que yo. Jamás pienses que esta clase de protecciones serán útiles si te enfrentas a mí_- le dijo acercándose más y más. La chica no tenía forma de retroceder un solo centímetro.

-_Sé que me odias por quién soy y lo que le he hecho a tus amigos. Pero también sé lo que deseas, puedo concedértelo, Hermione. No estarás sola. Buscando y necesitando a un joven estúpido cuando yo puedo darte todo lo que anhelas. Soy mejor mago que Ronald Weasley. Soy mejor hombre y puedo satisfacer todas tus necesidade_s- Sus labios estaban muy cerca y Hermione quedó hipnotizada por esa voz, por ese tono.

- No tengo necesidades- le respondió con voz entrecortada.

_-¿No las tienes? Eres una mujer y yo soy un hombre. Puedes liberar tu frustración y tu rabia en mis brazos. Yo te acogeré y te daré lo que ningún otro mago será capaz. Pero debes aceptar lo que sientes. Si me lo permites, yo tomaré tu corazón, tu alma y tu cuerpo_- Voldemort posó sus labios en los de la bruja, besándolos con suavidad y deleite.

-No… por favor, detente… Yo… yo amo… Ron….-

Voldemort giró un poco la cabeza y empezó a besar su cuello – _Él no te ama. Te abandonó aquí. Estás sola. Yo soy tu única compañía. Tu único amor_-

Puso sus manos sobre el pecho del hombre e intentó separarlo, pero solo consiguió que el mago se pusiera en pie obligándola a imitarlo. Quedó uno frente al otro, mirándose fijamente. No sabía porque no alcanzaba a reaccionar en lo absoluto ante su presencia. Notó como sus poderosas manos iban quitándole la bufanda y la capa, desnudándola poco a poco. No pudo resistirse, no quiso. Simplemente el frío desapareció cuando él se acostó sobre ella. Se dejó llevar por todas esas sensaciones. No sabía ni donde estaba, ni si era de día o de noche, no le interesó quien era él ni lo que representaba.

Lo besó con fuerza, necesitándolo. Lo escuchó reír mientras la terminaba de desnudar y jamás en su vida se sintió tan desprotegida y vulnerable. Estaba tocando su alma, la estaba haciendo suya y ella no podía escapar ya. Le pertenecía por completo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-¡Hermione! –

Despertó de un sobresalto. La invadió una sensación de ahogo y se tuvo que incorporar para poder respirar bien. Miró en todas las direcciones y finalmente levantó la vista con los ojos desorbitados.

- Si necesitabas dormir, me hubieses avisado. Estás muy cansada- le dijo Harry con preocupación – vamos a la tienda, necesitas dormir-

-Harry… ¡Harry! ¿Estás bien? ¿Y tu herida?- preguntó con nerviosismo. El chico la miró confundido. Pero la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

-Te has quedado dormida. Me ha costado despertarte. Mi herida está bien, tú misma me curaste- le respondió con tono tranquilizador.

- Pero… pero ¿ha funcionado? ¿No te duele nada?-

-Nada… estoy perfectamente. Hermione acuéstate, por favor. Haré la guardia. Tienes un aspecto horrible… ¿Por cierto donde dejaste el Horrocrux? ¿Lo tienes encima?-

Hermione bajó la mirada y se tocó el pecho notando el bulto que hacía el guardapelo bajo su suéter. Estaba muy caliente y aunque pareciera extraño, podía notar algo que salía de él. Una emoción ¿Ya se estaba volviendo loca?

-Sí, Harry, lo tengo yo- aseguró intentando que su tono fuera natural.

- Si quieres puedo tenerlo yo por unas horas… debemos turnarnos…- sugirió Harry observando con atención las delicadas facciones de la chica, ahora teñidas de un sonrojo muy leve.

-No… quiero decir… lo tendré un par de horas más… tú vigila, no quiero que te distraigas- le respondió acomodando la almohada. Harry le sonrió con amabilidad y se puso en pie – Descansa-

La bruja asintió, cerró los ojos y un cansancio la atacó. Necesitaba relajarse. Respiró con profundidad y de inmediato notó como el Horrocrux se enfriaba de nuevo, palpitando junto a su corazón.

_-¿Tienes ganas de dormir, Hermione?-_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Un OneShot que se me ocurrió. Hermione siendo corrompida por el Horrocrux de Voldemort. Y llegando a volverse adicta a él. Que les ha parecido?**


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia está dedicada a Kirtash96 quien me animó a continuarla. ¡Gracias!

_**SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eran noches largas. Noches oscuras y silenciosas. Había tantas ocasiones en las que quería rendirse. Deseaba regresar a su casa. Pero eran pensamientos sin fundamento, puesto que ella ya no tenía casa. Esas ideas hacían que se le formara un nudo en la garganta, estaban completamente solos; sin refugio ni comida.

La magia era útil a veces, pero la debilidad de sus cuerpos hacía que muchas veces les resultara difícil hacer los hechizos más simples. Harry ya no tenía varita y todo por su culpa. A veces podía sentir como si el chico la mirara con rabia en ciertas ocasiones, pero optó por ignorarlo. Si ella conseguía que eso la afectara, no sabía cómo podría reaccionar o qué medidas tomar.

Estaba hartándose de estar en ese bosque. Ya no tenían nada de qué hablar. Harry solo paseaba de un lado para otro como un león enjaulado. Hermione quería dar muchas sugerencias, pero tenía miedo de la reacción del chico, por lo que prefería quedarse callada.

Entró en la tienda y se recostó en un sillón. Pasó los dedos por su pecho. El Horrocrux seguía ahí, pocas veces se lo había quitado. Al principio tuvo miedo de que éste la afectara de alguna manera negativa. Pero éste no funcionaba así con ella. Muchas fueron las ocasiones en las que vio como Harry y Ron se comportaban de manera extraña cuando lo tenían puesto sobre sus cuellos. Se volvían fríos y distantes, incluso hasta agresivos. No le había tomado mucho tiempo deducir que se tratada de ese oscuro objeto.

-Hermione-

Casi suelta un grito de la impresión. Harry entraba a la tienda con su varita levantada. De la punta de ésta salía una luz brillante y cegadora que le impedía verle la cara al chico. Se puso en pie y se le quedó mirando con los ojos entornados - ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó en un susurro.

-Vete a dormir… yo vigilaré esta noche. Dame el Horrocrux, yo lo cargaré hoy- le respondió con voz cansina.

-¿Estás seguro?-

Vio como Harry asentía decidido. Soltando un suspiro, llevó las manos al cuello y extrajo el pesado guardapelo. Se lo entregó e inmediatamente volvió a sentarse en el mullido sillón. Harry lo tomó rápidamente y diciéndole un simple "_Buenas noches" _salió de la tienda.

No quería moverse. No tenía ganas de hacer absolutamente nada. Miró hacia el techo de la tienda y un sentimiento de incomodidad la atravesó. Pocas veces se separaba del Horrocrux. Se sentía bien con el, se sentía segura. Todavía se encontraba muy perturbada por todo lo que había ocurrido durante las noches pasadas. Estaba perfectamente consciente que ese objeto ejercía un poder sobre ella mucho mayor del que se había imaginado. La estaba manipulando a su antojo. Ese Tom Riddle… ese increíblemente apuesto hombre que la visitaba cada vez que iba a irse a dormir.

Pero era tan difícil negarse a sus encantos y sus atenciones. Ella no tenía ningún problema con que él la buscara cada noche; es más, ella era quien lo llamaba en su mente, y él gustoso, siempre venía.

Sabía que esta vez no sería así. Harry tenía el Horrocrux y no tenía ningún sentido quedarse despierta. Se llevó las manos a la cara y suspiró una vez más; todo eso era como una droga y la estaba consumiendo.

Miró el reloj y se alarmó. Habían pasado al menos dos horas desde que había dicho que se iría a dormir. Se levantó con pereza y se dispuso a preparar su cama para acostarse por fin cuando un sonido la hizo incorporarse de repente. Si primer pensamiento es que no tenía varita, puesto que era Harry quien la cargaba y tuvo la tentación de gritar y salir corriendo. Pero debía controlarse. Caminó despacio por la tienda, atenta a cualquier sonido y empezó a sudar frío al escuchar unas voces afuera, pero éstas no se acercaban.

Salió con al reticencia y gimió de alivio al darse cuenta de a quien le pertenecían las voces. Apuró el paso y su corazón pegó un brinco al ver a Harry, empapado y temblando, pero sonriente. Justo a su lado estaba Ron, más pálido de lo habitual, pero a simple vista parecía ileso. Su sonrisa tranquilizadora le causó un arranque de rabia.

-¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí, así?- bramó con furia.

-Hermione… perdóname… no sabía…- intentó explicarse el pelirrojo. Retrocedió nervioso al ver como Hermione se le acercaba dispuesta pegarle un puñetazo. Harry se movió rápidamente y se interpuso.

-¡Hermione, cálmate! ¡Mira lo que hemos conseguido!- le dijo el chico intentado distraerla. Pero Hermione lo ignoró. Deseaba tanto golpear a Ron que no se fijó en lo que Harry le mostraba.

-¡No voy a calmarme…! ¿Sabes cuánto he sufrido, Ron? ¿Lo sabes?- No pudo evitar que algunas lagrimas se escaparan de sus ojos. Ya la rabia estaba pasando. Una emoción sin igual se apoderaba de ella y lo que más deseaba era lanzarse en los brazos del pelirrojo, pero claro que iba a contenerse.

- He intentado volver antes, Hermione… ¡Pero no podía!-

La chica se dio la vuelta con brusquedad- No me interesan tus excusas… pasará mucho tiempo hasta que yo pueda perdonarte-

-¿Y si te muestro lo que he hecho? ¿Será más rápido?-

Hermione giró la cabeza con desgana- ¿Qué has hecho?... Espera… ¿Qué eso? ¿El Horrocrux?-

-¡Sí! ¡Lo hemos logrado, Hermione! ¡Lo hemos destruido!- Afirmó el pelirrojo con entusiasmo mientras balanceaba el guardapelo roto de un lado para otro. Hermione clavó sus ojos en el y con las manos temblorosas lo arrancó de las manos del chico.

-¿Cómo… como lo han… hecho?- Inquirió de una forma más brusca de la que pretendía. Vi como Harry alzaba las cejas sin dejar de observarla.

- Con la espada… apareció de la nada- explicó el chico sin dejar de sonreír.

Hermione tocó la cadena de oro con sus dedos de forma ausente. Su mente había quedado en blanco. Estaba totalmente destruido… Ya él no volvería a venir, ya no podría verlo de nuevo. El pensamiento fue suficiente para que nudo se le forma en la garganta y en la boca del estomago. Supo que debía mostrarse feliz, al menos tendría que sonreír. Pero era demasiado para ella forzar algo así. Se sentía deprimida.

Miró a Ron e intentó sonreírle. El chico pareció muy satisfecho. Harry en cambio seguía con el entrecejo fruncido y miraba la bruja de forma extraña.

-Bien hecho, Ron. Estoy muy sorprendida…-

-¡Sí! Fue algo increíble de verdad, Hermione. ¡Y él salió de ese guardapelo, y me habló! Eso me conmocionó mucho-

La chica abrió los ojos al máximo- ¿Lo viste? ¿Qué te dijo?-

Ron se encogió de hombros- Poca cosa. Pero se sintió bien haber destruido esa cosa infernal-

-Me lo imagino- susurró la chica volviendo a clavar sus ojos en la cadena entre sus dedos.

- ¿Por qué tengo la impresión que no pareces tan contenta?- Harry había dado un paso acercándose a Hermione y tomando la cadena de la mano de ésta. La chica lo miró confundida.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-De lo que escuchaste ¡Mírate! Pareces a punto de llorar. Estas pálida-

Ron miró a Harry con los ojos desorbitados- Harry, ¿Que dices? ¿Te volviste loco o qué?-

Hermione puso mala cara – Estoy asombrada, solo eso. Disculpa si no me pongo a dar saltos. Todavía estoy procesando el regreso de Ron-

- ¡No es Ron!- exclamó el chico- ¡Es ese maldito guardapelo! No es la primera vez que te comportas así. Cada vez que te pido el Horrocrux para cuidarlo yo, pones esa cara de afligida ¿Por qué?-

-¡Estas equivocado, Harry! ¡Estás delirando! ¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué me entristece que nos hayamos deshecho de esto? ¿Qué me gustaba tenerlo todo el día?-

-¡Precisamente! ¿Qué otra explicación habría?! ¡El Horrocrux nos afectaba a todos! Más a Ron, por esa razón se fue… pero tú, han pasado horas sin que lo lleves encima y todavía pones esa expresión cuando te decimos que lo hemos destruido-

-¡Es mentira! ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así, Harry? ¡No pienso tolerarlo! ¡Yo estoy de tu lado y jamás forzaría algún… lazo, o lo que sea, con ese objeto y menos con Voldemort!-

-¡No digas su nombre!- exclamó Ron. Se aproximó a Harry e intentó apartarlo de Hermione- ¡No te acerques a ella, Harry!-

-¡Cállate, Ron!- gritó Hermione totalmente enfurecida – Si es lo que piensas, Harry. Yo, que he dejado a mi familia de lado por ti, que he perdido a mis padres por estar a tu lado. Que he estado aquí junto a ti por días, prácticamente sin comer, corriendo peligros a cada segundo… Vienes a desconfiar de mi por algo tan estúpido… ¡Vete al diablo! ¡No quiero verte más!-

-Hermione… por favor… espera- El pelirrojo soltó a Harry que se había quedado de piedra y se acercó a la bruja- No le hagas caso, no sabe lo que dice… no es en serio-

-¡Suéltame!- bramó la chica. Se giró con rapidez y sin siquiera pensar en algún lugar especifico, se desapareció.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Una larga y oscura de madera se extendía por todo el comedor. Al menos dos docenas de hombres y mujeres estaban sentados en ella. Hablaban entre sí de forma animada. Otros permanecían serios y solo se limitaban a mirar la pared del frente con fijeza.

- En efecto, mi señor. Nos ha llegado la noticia que Azkaban ha alcanzado su límite de prisioneros. Hemos encerrados a muchas miembros de la Orden y un sinfín de traidores a nuestra causa. En estos momentos el Ministro nos ha preguntado qué acciones podemos tomar a partir de ahora-

Voldemort giró sus ojos hacia el mortifago que hablaba, mientras se acariciaba la barbilla con suavidad- Desháganse de los sangres sucia primero. En cuanto a todos aquellos que se oponen a mí, déjenlos sufrir un poco más-

-¿Cuáles son sus ordenes en cuanto a los miembros de la Orden, mi señor?- preguntó otro mortifago. Éste tembló notablemente cuando Voldemort le dirigió una feroz mirada.

-Ya he dicho lo que se debe hacer ¿Debo repetirlo?-

-No, amo… Perdóneme, por favor-

- Ha habido noticias desde Hogwarts también, mi señor. Existe un grupo de alumnos rebeldes que están dándoles muchos problemas a…-

No escuchó nada más. De hecho ya ni estaba sentado en la mesa. Ahora se hallaba en un oscuro bosque. Miró en todas direcciones, pero solo vislumbró una tienda de acampar a unos metros de donde él estaba de pie. Notó como sus piernas se agachaban contra su voluntad y vio como se acercaba a una chica de cabello castaño sentada en el suelo. Ella lo miraba asombrada y bastante estupefacta.

-_ No es adecuado para una mujer, dormir en este lugar y menos en estas condicione_s-

¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Y por qué demonios había empleado ese tono de voz? Vio como sus manos se acercaban hasta su cuerpo y juntaba sus labios con los de ella. Quiso detenerse, pero no podía. Estaba tan hechizado por esa desconocida mujer. Ella lo miraba con veneración y eso fue suficiente para que perdiera el control. La necesitaba tanto como respirar.

La desnudó con mucha lentitud. Ella se dejaba hacer, estaba más que dispuesta a entregarse a él. Sabía su nombre, pero no podía recordarlo. La besó nuevamente, con algo más de brusquedad, ella le respondió de una manera más suave, eran tan pura e inocente que tuvo miedo de hacerle daño y destruir todo ese momento.

Pero todo empezó a volverse borroso. Ella se alejaba cada vez más. Levantó una mano e intentó sujetarla, pero no pudo.

-_Tom_- Escuchó como lo llamaba por ese nombre tan ordinario, pero no le importó. Necesitaba detenerla, no podía dejarla ir.

Respiró de forma ahogada, como si acabara de emerger de una gran profundidad. Notaba como gotas de sudor frío se le escurrían por el pecho. Miró hacia el frente todavía muy conmocionado. Sus mortífagos discutían entre sí y nadie parecía haber percatado que su señor estaba empapado de sudor.

Se levantó rápidamente logrando que todos sus seguidores se le quedaran viendo. Salió de la estancia sin decir nada más. Solo caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos hasta que llegó a su despacho. Abrió la puerta y entró dando un portazo. Apoyó la espalda contra la puerta y se quedó viendo la apagada chimenea sin parpadear.

-Amo…- escuchó como Nagini lo llamaba, al parecer bastante sorprendida que su dueño hubiese llegado de esa forma tan abrupta- ¿Qué tienesss, amo? Estás sssudando… ¿Qué ha passsado?-

Voldemort desvió sus ojos rojos hacia ella. Todavía tratando de asimilar lo que había ocurrido. Lo había afectado mucho, quizás demasiado. Sus manos y piernas temblaban de expectación y simplemente seguía sin poder controlarse.

- Hermione…- susurró mas para sí que para la serpiente. Ésta abrió un poco más los ojos, estupefacta la ver el comportamiento de su amo – Su nombre es… Hermione-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	3. Chapter 3

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-¿De que hablass, amo? ¿Quién ess?- Nagini se deslizó rápidamente e intentó subirse por las piernas del señor oscuro. Pero éste se separó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia su escritorio.

-_Hermione… Hermione- _ susurraba tratando de recordar donde había escuchado ese nombre. Le resultaba tan familiar. Barrió su escritorio con la palma de su mano, lanzando por el aire una cantidad considerable de pergaminos.

-Pero, amo, ¿Qué hacesss?-

-Yo conozco ese nombre- explicó rudamente el hombre sin mirarla. Estaba muy concentrado revisando diversos papeles.

-¿Quién ess ella?-

-Todavía no lo sé-

Nagini se subió por la silla que estaba tras el escritorio y se quedó mirando al señor tenebroso con fijeza- ¿Por qué la busscass? ¿Ess enemigo?-

-¡Ya te dije que no lo sé!- bramó el hombre de mal humor. Se sentía tan frustrado. Lo que había sucedido hacía unos instantes no era algo que podía catalogarse como habitual. No se había quedado dormido y había tenido un simple sueño, no; eso había sido algo más poderoso. Todavía le costaba controlar el temblor que sacudía sus manos. Su única pista era la cara de esa jovencita misteriosa.

Levantó la vista y se centró en Nagini. Ésta lo veía con reproche, quizás molesta por el tono agresivo que el hombre había usado al responderle. Tomó un montón de pergaminos y los lanzó a la chimenea con brusquedad.

- Nunca te he vissto así-

Voldemort colocó ambas manos en el escritorio y se quedó apoyado contra éste – Me ha sucedido algo muy extraño en la reunión-

Nagini se sorprendió- ¿Qué passsó?-

- Por unos segundos he perdido la noción del tiempo, no sabía dónde estaba. Es decir, seguía en la mesa, obviamente. Pero mi mente estaba en otro lugar, no sabía dónde, pero era un bosque; y había una chica allí… Yo me sentí tan atraído por esa mujer, Nagini; como con ninguna otra-

-¿Atraído?-

Voldemort asintió con lentitud – Ella me necesitaba… lo podía sentir. Todo esto duró unos instantes, pero fue algo demasiado intenso. Cuando volví a la consciencia, estaba sudando y prácticamente fue una tarea titánica ponerme en pie. Me ha debilitado mucho-

-Lo he vissto, amo. Pero ¿Cómo sabes que ella tiene ese nombre? ¿Te lo dijo?-

El hombre rió entre dientes – No me lo ha dicho. De hecho casi no habló… no tengo idea del porque lo sé, pero estoy seguro que su nombre es Hermione-

- Y ssse te hace conocido…-

-Correcto- afirmó mientras bordeaba la mesa y se sentaba en la silla. Nagini se le acurrucó en el cuello y dejó su cabeza a la altura del escritorio. El mago la acarició ausentemente mientras que con su mano izquierda seguía buscando entre pergaminos.

-Quizásss fue ssolo un ssueño, amo-

-No digas tonterías. Jamás me quedaría dormido ¿Por quién me tomas?- refunfuñó el hombre. El cuerpo de su mascota se enroscó con más fuerza en su cuello.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Se abrazó a si misma mientras miraba en todas las direcciones. Se había aparecido en una concurrida avenida de Londres. Pero justo ahora, todas las calles se encontraban vacías. Solo se podían ver una que otra ventana con la luz encendida en los edificios cercanos. Bajó los ojos a su cuerpo y se vio con la ropa algo sucia y su pelo revuelto.

Tuvo miedo. No se escuchaba absolutamente nada en la calle y no parecía haber ningún alma vagando por allí cerca. Caminó con lentitud, atenta al más mínimo sonido ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Cómo las cosas se habían descontrolado de esa manera? Harry había enloquecido ¿cómo se atrevía a decirle algo así?

Se le hizo un nudo en el estomago. Pero él había tenido razón en muchas cosas, eso no podía negarlo tampoco. Tuvo pánico, él había descubierto todo; se había dado cuenta. Por supuesto que era improbable que supiera que era realmente lo que había pasado, pero que sospechara de ella, ya era suficientemente malo.

Sin embargo, ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Admitirlo todo? Definitivamente eso sería la peor decisión, lo mejor era que Harry, con el tiempo, empezara a dudar de sus propias acusaciones. Ella no iba a claudicar en lo absoluto.

Se sentó en la entrada de un edificio y soltó un suspiro de cansancio. La cabeza empezaba a dolerle ante tanto estrés. Lo que más quería en ese momento, era que Ron llegara, la abrazara y le dijera que todo estaría bien, que volviera para estar juntos de nuevo. Pero eso era imposible, por supuesto, nadie sabía a donde ella se había ido.

Se levantó de golpe al escuchar unos pasos acercándose lentamente a donde ella estaba. Llevó instintivamente la mano al bolsillo donde tenía la varita. Sintió como si le hubieran echado una cubeta de agua helada encima al notar que éste estaba vacío. Se tocó ansiosamente todo el cuerpo con la esperanza de sentirla en algún bolsillo. Pero eso era inútil, sabía que se la había entregado a Harry cuando éste había hecho la guardia.

Notó como el miedo irracional la atacaba y buscó con la mirada algún lugar para esconderse. Se movió ágilmente intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Si ella no podía ver a la persona que se acercaba, definitivamente ésta tampoco la vería a ella. Se metió en un callejón oscuro y bastante lúgubre, y se escondió tras un contenedor de basura. Asomó la cabeza al escuchar los pasos cada vez más cerca. Un hombre de mediana edad pasaba caminando de forma tambaleante y parecía completamente ido. Lo más probable es que hubiera bebido mucho más de lo que debía.

Espero que el hombre desapareciera de la calle y salió de su escondite. Caminó apresuradamente en la dirección contraria y llegó una pequeña urbanización. Todas las casas estaban a oscuras, probablemente con sus habitantes profundamente dormidos en sus cómodas camas. Hacía tanto tiempo que ella no dormía plácidamente en una.

Trató de acomodar su cabello con sus dedos mientras seguía caminando sin rumbo por la calle. Empezaba a hacer mucho frío y sus manos comenzaron a entumecerse. Se paró en seco al escuchar unos leves gritos de dolor. Se giró rápidamente y detectó de donde venían los truculentos gemidos. Miró alrededor con precaución, pero nadie se asomó por alguna ventana o dieron muestras de haber oído nada. Se agachó y quedó oculta tras una cerca. Sus piernas empezaron a temblar al ver como la puerta principal de una de las casas se abría y por ella salían cuatro mortífagos, todos sin sus mascaras. Tenían sujeta a una mujer que parecía estar semiinconsciente y a un hombre que se debatía con insistencia.

- _Por favor_…-

Hermione estuvo tentada de levantarse cuando escuchó al hombre implorar desesperado. Los mortífagos, en cambio, reían con ganas. Llevó su mano derecha al bolsillo de su pantalón, olvidando por completo que no tenía su varita. No podía arriesgarse, jamás los vencería sin tener su arma.

Vio asustada como tiraban al hombre al suelo y lo golpeaban sin parar. ¿Qué hacían los mortífagos en ese lugar? ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? Escuchó mas suplicas desgarradoras que los mortífagos ignoraron. Parecían divertirse mucho con lo que estaban haciendo y eso le causó repulsión. Sujetaron a la mujer por el cabello y conjurando unas cuerdas, la amarraron junto con lo que parecía ser su marido. Los escuchó soltar quejidos de dolor pero antes que pudiera pensar en hacer algo para ayudarlos, todos desaparecieron.

Hermione parpadeó varias veces y giró la cabeza. Todo seguía estando en silencio y ningún vecino parecía haberse dado cuenta que acababan de secuestrar a dos personas. Se levantó con cautela y caminó lentamente hacia la casa. Estaba lista para desaparecer si la situación lo ameritaba.

Se aproximó hasta la puerta que había quedado abierta de par en par, pero no llegó a entrar, porque un ruido justo a su derecha la hizo dar un salto. Había un pequeño patio justo al lateral de la casa y lo único que poseía era un contenedor de basura lo suficientemente grande para que cupiera un hombre adulto adentro de éste.

Escuchó un sollozo saliendo de adentro y se acercó despacio. Se quedó de pie justo al frente y con un movimiento decidido de su mano levantó bruscamente la tapa. Escuchó un grito ahogado en pánico y pudo ver la cara de un chico que la miraba de forma aterrorizada.

-Sal de ahí- le dijo con rudeza.

No podía tener más de trece años. Se quedó de pie, medio encorvado, sin mirarla a la cara. Temblaba tanto que era increíble que pudiera sostenerse. Tenía el cabello oscuro y era de tez clara. Lo que más llamó la atención de Hermione fue que el joven portara una túnica de Hogwarts. El emblema de Revenclaw resaltaba sus ojos, de un azul claro.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

El chico tembló aún más – Mi nombre es William… William Blanc, señora…-

Hermione ladeó la cabeza frunciendo el entrecejo ¿Acaso ese chico no veía que ella era solo unos pocos años mayor que él? -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Vives en esta casa?-

- Por favor, yo solo… me entregaré. Pero se lo suplico… no le haga nada a mis padres, ellos no tienen la culpa-

Se quedó de piedra cuando el joven se arrodillo frente a ella y lloraba de forma silenciosa. Su primera reacción fue agacharse y levantar al chico. Pero en su lugar, bajó la vista y miró la temblorosa espalda del estudiante; ese breve momento la hizo sentir poderosa. Sonrió para sus adentros y haciendo caso a sus instintos, ayudó al joven a ponerse en pie.

-No soy una mortífaga. De hecho, soy todo lo contrario ¿Por que se han llevado a tus padres?-

- Porque… porque ellos son muggles. Cuando supe lo que estaba sucediendo en Hogwarts decidí escapar… Iban a llevarme a Azkaban porque ellos decían que yo había robado la magia, y que también había hurtado esta varita- La sacó del bolsillo de la túnica y se la enseñó a Hermione-… y ellos se dieron cuenta que me había ido, así que vinieron a buscarme aquí- explicó en voz baja.

Hermione suspiró- Si, bueno. Pero creo que lo mejor ahora es que nos vayamos… creo que no estamos seguros aquí-

-¿irme con usted?- preguntó muy asustado. Como si temiera que Hermione pudiera sufrir una transformación repentina y lo matara ahí mismo.

-Sí. Conmigo. A menos que prefieras que vengan los mortífagos nuevamente y… - se interrumpió- ¿Qué edad tienes, por cierto?-

-Tengo doce… pero ¡Iré con usted!-

Hermione sonrió de forma forzada- Bien-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-No puede ser- susurró lentamente.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora, amo?- Preguntó Nagini adormilada.

Voldemort tenía sujeta la página de un periódico en la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha sostenía un vaso de brandy. Se puso en pie y dejó la página del periódico sobre la mesa. La estiró con la mano tratando de alisarla y se inclinó sobre ella para distinguir bien las fotografías.

-"Hermione Granger"- leyó en voz alta- "La sangre sucia que según todos los indicios viaja con Harry Potter"-

Nagini abrió los ojos – No iráss a decirme que essa ess precissamente la mujer que esstass busscando-

Voldemort se dejó caer de nuevo en el sillón- Es ella…- Aseguró mirando la fotografía- Es ella, Nagini-

La serpiente volvió a subirse por la butaca para examinar la cara de la chica – Puess habráss tenido un ssueño, amo. Dudo que la mejor amiga de tu enemigo haya hecho algo para contactarte o mosstrar algún sssíntoma de deseo, o como sea que ustedes los humanos lo llamen, hacia ti-

-¡Ya te dije que no estaba soñando!- bramó Voldemort totalmente furioso – ¡Es ella! ¡Estoy seguro de lo que sucedió!-

-¿Y qué pienssass hacer? ¿Cómo vass a busscarla? Está con el chico Potter, ssserá tan difícil de encontrarla…-

-Lo haré. La encontraré… tarde o temprano- Voldemort volvió a ponerse en pie de forma repentina- Es una sangre sucia… eso lo hace más interesante ¿No crees?-

Nagini se sujetó del cuello de su amo- Nada de essto me parece interessante, pero ssi ess lo que tú quieress hacer, amo, iré contigo-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-¿A este lugar es al que me trajo? ¿Qué haremos aquí?-

Hermione le lanzó una mirada de desprecio. No podía evitarlo, ese chico le parecía insoportable – No hay sitio seguro donde podamos estar. Yo no tengo familia, ni amigos… no tengo ningún lugar a donde ir-

William se sentó en el suelo mirando hacia todas las direcciones - ¿Por qué? ¿Quién eres?-

La bruja dudó un momento- Bueno mi nombre es Hermione. Soy como tú, soy hija de muggles-

El joven se sorprendió- Entonces, eso quiere decir que eres perseguida como yo- se mostró muy aliviado al decir eso. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír de forma automática.

-No lo creo. Yo y otros dos amigos hemos interferido en algunos planes de Quien-Ya-Sabes, por eso nos buscan. No me llevarán a Azkaban, lo más probable es que, si me atrapan, me torturen y luego me maten de la peor forma que te puedas imaginar-

William abrió mucho los ojos - ¿Por qué te has metido con él? Es decir… ¿No te da miedo? Yo jamás podría…-

Hermione negó con la cabeza- No podemos permitir lo que él está haciendo. Se ha apoderado de todo, pero créeme, aún queda mucha gente que estaría dispuesta a pelear-

William sonrió débilmente- Todavía no he conocido a ninguna- carraspeó y miró el oscuro cielo- Cuando me dieron la noticia que me sacarían de Hogwarts, pensé que muchos no lo permitirían. Creía que mis amigos, al menos, se opondrían; pero no fue así. Todos me dieron la espalda… me entregaron a ellos. Nadie tiene el suficiente valor para enfrentarse a los mortífagos, y menos a él-

-Yo lo haré- aseguró Hermione.

-Pero estás huyendo. No podrías hacerlo sola… ni con dos amigos más-

La bruja arrancó ausentemente unas ramitas del suelo mientras pensaba en que responderle- Hay una forma de acabar con él. Pero no te lo diré. No puedo… ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo llegaste a donde tus padres?-

El chico la miró algo asustado- No puedo revelar eso. Solo te diré que alguien me ayudó. Estuve un día con ellos. Quise salirme de ese mundo, no podía poner a mi familia en peligro. Pero ellos vinieron esta noche…y mi padre me obligó a salir por la ventana de su habitación. Me dijo que me escondiera y que por nada del mundo saliera. No importara lo que escuchara o ellos me dijeran… Fui un cobarde-

Hermione lo miró fijamente. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él. Había sido cobarde. Ella jamás permitiría que sus padres sufrieran, prefería entregarse. Aunque también tenía que admitir que era solo un niño, no podía pensar de esa manera. No estaba seguro si el chico lo estaba pensando, pero su familia lo más probable es que ya estuviera muerta – No te preocupes… Quizás solo quieran asustarte… escucha… debes descansar, mañana debemos irnos y lo mejor es tener bastante energía. Préstame tu varita, necesito hacer encantamientos de protección alrededor-

El chico se la entregó sin rechista. Parecía que estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo. Hermione se puso en pie y procedió a hacer los hechizos. Esa varita no era tan perfecta como la suya, pero al menos le servía bien. La miró fijamente mientras escuchaba los sollozos del chico atrás suyo. Eso era precisamente lo que ella necesitaba, un arma para defenderse. Giró la cabeza y vio que el joven estaba acostado de lado en la hierba resollando sin parar.

La imagen le dio lastima. Se acercó a él se sentó a su lado. No hubo bien pasado veinte minutos y el chico se había quedado dormido. Probablemente exhausto de tanto dolor y estrés que había acumulado. Ella también tenía mucho sueño, estaba cansada y los ojos se le cerraban de forma inconsciente. Se tiró en el suelo, sujetando la varita firmemente entre sus dedos y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_-Dime dónde estás… Hermione-_

_-_¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? No puedo ver nada-

_-Conozco tu magia. Te encontraré, donde sea que estés y te llevaré lejos, conmigo… donde nadie pueda buscarte, porque serás solo mía-_

Abrió los ojos repentinamente como si alguien la hubiese rociado con agua fría. Se incorporó y vio que apenas estaba amaneciendo. Miró hacia un lado y vio a William en la misma posición, totalmente dormido. Tragó con dificultad y se puso en pie. No entendía cómo diablos se había descuidado de esa manera, no podía darse el lujo de dormir de esa manera. Parpadeó varias veces tratando de salir del aturdimiento, esa voz… esa voz la había despertado, pero lo más probable es que solo fuera un mal sueño.

Necesitaba conseguir comida y agua. Bajó la mirada hacia su propia mano y vio que todavía sujetaba la varita del chico. Se giró y lo miró nuevamente. No supo porque esa cantidad de pensamientos vinieron a su cabeza, pero lo único que tenía claro en ese momento era que debía deshacerse de él. Tristemente no podía tener a un muchachito de doce años pegado a su espalda todo el día. Apenas si podía ocuparse de ella misma. Si los atacaban… no podía estar pendiente de él.

Miró nuevamente la varita. La necesitaba, mucho más que él. Respiró profundamente, lamentaba profundamente lo que tenía que hacer, pero debía hacerlo. Pensó en dejarle una nota, pero no tenía realmente nada que decirle, algún consejo que darle o quizás algunas palabras de ánimo. No, lo mejor sería que ella no le dijera nada.

Lanzándole una última mirada y alejando todo sentimiento de remordimiento, guardó la varita en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se desapareció de lugar, haciendo caso omiso de que había sentenciado a un niño indefenso a una muerte segura.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**¿Cómo va el fic? ¿Les agrada? ¿Sugerencias?**


	4. Chapter 4

_Ella me dijo: Te amaré por siempre, y yo le contesté: te amaré mientras dure. Se enojó_

_conmigo dos días., me dijo que no la amaba. Ahora cada vez que la veo me dan ganas de_

_recordarle de que su "para siempre" solo duró unos cuantos meses y que mi "mientras dure"_

_fue mentira, porque ya terminó y aún la sigo amando._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-_¡Desmaius!-_

La mujer cayó al suelo y se golpeó con la vitrina que tenía justo al frente. Hermione se acercó un poco para examinar lo que había hecho. Se giró al escuchar una voz y levantó la varita una vez más. Un hombre de avanzada edad y que apenas podía mantenerse en pie salía de una puerta de madera que estaba justo a su lado derecho.

El hombre la miró por encima de sus anteojos y enfocó la vista para apreciarla mejor. Caminó cojeando hasta que se apoyó en la vitrina.

-Jovencita… Buenas noches, estamos cerrados, pero si es algo urgente… ¿En qué puedo servirte?-

Hermione bajó un poco la mano sin dejar de observar al señor. Éste le sonrió con amabilidad y se giró un poco para acercarse a la caja registradora. La bruja vio como se le borraba la sonrisa rápidamente al ver a la chica que antes había aturdida en el suelo.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué ha pasado?- exclamó con tono nervioso. Intento agacharse un poco y aproximarse al cuerpo de la mujer- Ruth… ¡Ruth, despierta!-

Hermione tragó con dificultad y rápidamente bordeó la vitrina para poder mantener al anciano vigilado. Éste levantó la vista de forma suplicante- Por favor, ayúdame a levantarla... yo no puedo… ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi nieta? ¿Has visto algo?-

- Solo está desmayada- contestó Hermione de forma helada.

-Pero, jovencita, ¡ayúdame! Estoy aquí solo…-

Hermione miró a su alrededor. Las ventanas del negocio daban vista hacia la oscura calle. Nadie pasaba por allí a esa hora. Se giró de nuevo y vio al hombre sentado en el suelo intentado reanimar a la chica. Soltó un suspiro y levantó su varita nuevamente apuntando al señor.

-Lo siento- espetó.

El hombre la miró con los ojos desorbitados - ¿Qué haces? ¡Espera! Toma el dinero que está en la caja, no tenemos mucho, somos humildes, pero, por favor, no nos hagas daño-

Hermione enarcó una ceja y le dio un rápido vistazo al deprimente lugar- Ya me he dado cuenta. No esperaba que tuvieran mucho-

- ¿Por qué lo haces? Eres solo una niña-

-Cállese- le contestó duramente- _¡Desmaius!-_

Vio como el hombre caía hacia atrás dándose un golpe en la cabeza. Hermione notó como su corazón palpitó rápidamente por unos instantes. Esperaba que el anciano no se hubiera hecho daño. Sacó un pequeño bolsito y procedió a meter todo lo que encontró en la desbaratada tienda. Necesitaba comida con urgencia. Ya habían pasado tres días desde la última vez que había comido algo. Su estomago estaba completamente vacío y ella se sentía cada vez más debilitada.

Abrió una lata sin poderse contener y metiendo los dedos sacó todo su contenido llevándose a la boca con ansiedad mientras recorrían el lugar. Ni siquiera lo masticó, su cuerpo le ordenaba que lo tragara inmediatamente. Rápidamente tomó todo lo que pudo y salió del lugar sin mirar atrás.

Caminó con lentitud por las calles. Algunas personas la veían de forma disimulada. Supuso que sería muy extraño ver a una adolescente salir de de todos peligrosos callejones. Siguió su camino sin prestarle atención a las pocas personas que le pasaban por al lado de forma apresurada.

-¡Oye!- escuchó la voz de un hombre atrás suyo. Se giró con lentitud y miró con el entrecejo fruncido a dos magos que se le aproximaban. Iban vestidos con túnicas largas y negras que le llegaban hasta los tobillos. Tuvo un mal presentimiento al instante.

-¿Qué quieren?- contestó mal humorada.

Los magos llegaron a su altura y la observaron con atención. Las facciones de ambos eran toscas y parecían estar llenas de malicia, pero ella no se acobardó.

-¿Qué tienes en el bolsillo, mujer?- preguntó uno de ellos.

Hermione miró con despreocupación su bolsillo. La varita que le había robado al chico William le sobresalía de éste. Suspiró de alivio internamente. Si la varita se le hubiese caído por el camino y ella no se hubiera dado cuenta le hubiese causado una situación problemática.

- Mi varita, obviamente ¿Por qué?-

-Dinos tu nombre- ordenó el otro mago. Mucho más brutal y agresivo que su compañero.

-No tengo porque hacer eso ¿Quienes son ustedes?- le respondió la bruja de la misma forma.

Vio como ambos reían con ganas mientras se miraban. Tuvo la tentación de aparecerse, pero ya estaba cansándose de huir de todo lugar que visitaba; sin contar que la aparición le costaba mucha energía que no tenía.

-¡Escucha lo que dice! Mocosa, tú tienes edad para estar en el colegio todavía. Está prohibido que salgas-

Hermione sonrió forzadamente – No tengo intenciones de volver-

-Parece como si no supieras quienes somos-

La bruja asintió- Asumo que son mortífagos… y no entiendo porque me están persiguiendo-

Los hombres volvieron a reír- Lo somos, por lo tanto deberías cuidar esa preciosa boca y no dirigirte de esa manera hacia nosotros. Tú tienes que estar en Hogwarts, si te has escapado es porque estás siendo buscada y nosotros lo averiguaremos-

-Averigüen lo que quieran. Pero no me molesten- Estuvo a punto de girarse y desaparecerse cuando una poderosa mano la agarró fuertemente del brazo. Se dio la vuelta y agarró la varita rápidamente. Un sentimiento de pánico se apoderó de ella cuando vio a los dos hombres rodeándola.

Ambos la sujetaron con fuerza mientras le decían cosas que no comprendía. Liberó uno de sus brazos y golpeó al más cercano en el pecho, solo logró alejarlo dos pasos. Se debatía con fuerza mientras intentaba no emitir ningún sonido que llamara la atención. Si era verdad que eran mortífagos no dudarían en atacar los muggles que se aceraran para ayudarla.

-¡Suéltenme!- siseó con rabia. Notaba la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo y a los hombres cada vez se le hacía más difícil tenerla sometida.

-¡Atúrdela!- bramó uno de ellos.

La chica se giró y le dio un codazo justo en la cara, éste la liberó de inmediato y retrocedió soltando un quejido de dolor. El otro se distrajo y Hermione aprovechó para sacar su varita y apuntarlo - ¡Impedimenta!- gritó

Vio como caía al suelo con un golpe seco. Hermione respiraba de forma alterada y empezaba a sudar frío ante el miedo.

-¡Maldita! ¡Voy a matarte!-

Se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta que el mortífago que había golpeado se abalanzaba contra ella y le daba un puñetazo en la cara. Salió despedida hasta golpearse contra una pared de piedra. Se sentía muy mareada y de repente pensó que perdería la consciencia ahí mismo. Apretó la mandíbula y se obligó a levantar los ojos hacia el hombre. Éste sangraba por la nariz y la miraba con el mayor de los odios. La apuntó con su varita pero rápidamente se tiró al suelo esquivando el hechizo. Se arrastró velozmente y buscó a varita que se le había caído de la mano debido al golpe. La vio más adelante en el suelo. Necesitaba largarse de allí ahora mismo.

-¡_Desmaius!- _Gritó a todo pulmón apuntado al hombre desde el suelo. Pero no acertó. Vio como el mortífago reía socarronamente.

-Vendrás con nosotros, niña… y si no me dan una buena recompensa por ti, destrozaré cada miembro de tu cuerpo, uno a uno-

Hermione tembló cuando se dio cuenta que el otro mortífago que había aturdido anteriormente se ponía en pie lentamente. Se incorporó rápidamente de un saltó y el pánico la consumió por completo. Lanzó otro hechizo aturdidor al hombre que tenía delante, pero éste moviéndose un poco hacia la izquierda lo evitó. Aprovechó para salir corriendo y centrarse en un lugar al que desaparecer.

-¡Atrápala!- escuchó como gritaban. Vio una sombra a su lado y se dio cuenta que el mortífago que había dejado atrás la perseguía y estaba a punto de alcanzarla. Lo vio levantar la varita y como un rayo rojo salía despedida de ésta. Hermione recibió el ataque en el costado izquierdo, justo en las costillas, notando como la ropa se le chamuscaba rápidamente y soltando un gemido de dolor.

No pensó en nada más. Necesitaba regresar con Harry y Ron, no podía ignorar el peligro que corría a cada segundo. Se concentró e inmediatamente notó como sus pies se despegaban del suelo. El alivió le duro horriblemente poco, pues una mano la había sujetado de la camisa con una fuerza descomunal. Intentó soltarse, pero le fue imposible.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cayó al suelo de bruces y soltó un grito desgarrador. Notó como su brazo izquierdo crujía y un torrente de dolor insoportable hizo que las lágrimas salieran sin control de sus ojos. Su brazo se había doblado durante la aparición, y justo cuando había tocado el suelo, un pesado cuerpo había caído encima de ella logrando quebrarlo.

Se retorció en el piso mientras el mortífago se ponía en pie y sonreía ante el espectáculo. El hombre no tenía varita, pero eso no la hizo sentir mejor.

-¡Harry!- gritó desesperada -¡Harry, Ron! ¡Ayúdenme!-

-¿Harry?- preguntó el hombre con malicia - ¿Quién es ese Harry?-

-¡Vete al infierno!- escupió la chica con desprecio. Se puso de costado intentando no aullar de dolor y miró hacia adelante. Estaba en el mismo bosque, pero la tienda ya no estaba ahí ¿Cómo era posible?

-¡HARRY!-

-No hay nadie, pequeña… estamos tú y yo solos. No podrás escapar-

La chica se giró hacia el hombre y vio sus ojos llenos de crueldad y lascivia. Retrocedió aterrada, pero no se alejaba mucho. El mortífago rió con fuerza y se le acercó rápidamente. Ella intentó darle una patada desde el suelo, pero el dolor había alcanzo un límite que le estaba resultando intolerable.

-Yo sé quien eres, pequeña… he visto tu foto. Y sé que estás acompañada de Harry Potter… ¿será ese Harry que tanto buscas?- dijo con regocijo mientras se relamía los labios.

-¡Cállate! ¿Acaso ves a Harry Potter aquí?-

El mortífago rió con ganas mientras se agachaba y se sentaba a horcadas sobre su cuerpo. Hermione soltó otro gritó de dolor cuando notó como las rodillas del mortífago presionaban con saña la herida que tenía en el torso.

-Haremos lo siguiente, pequeña sangre sucia. Llamaremos al Señor Tenebroso. Si es verdad que Potter está por aquí, él se encargará personalmente del chico. Pero mientras tanto, tu y yo podemos divertirnos un rato ¿no crees?-

Hermione terminó de perder los nervios y tembló visiblemente. Vio como el hombre acercaba sus asquerosas manos y le arrancaba la destruida camisa de un tirón. Hermione intentó alejarse y apoyó el codo en el suelo para impulsarse. Notó algo duró bajo éste y miró lo que había abajo. Una emoción como ninguna otra la atacó mientras veía la varita del hombre en el suelo.

No le interesó como había llegado hasta ahí, solo la tomó rápidamente y lo apuntó en la sien. Éste estaba tan concentrado en intentar desabrochar con brusquedad su pantalón que no se había dado cuenta de nada. Las palabras del otro mortífago le vinieron a la mente.

-¡Voy a matarte!- le susurró con rabia. El hombre rió fríamente y levantó la mirada. Sus pupilas se ensancharon al ver la varita de la chica apuntándole.

Se levantó rápidamente mientras Hermione se sentaba en el suelo. Respiraba con dificultad pero su mano estaba firme. Vio como el hombre retrocedía y dándose la espalda intentaba huir del lugar. Hermione parpadeó estupefacta. Pero ella no pensaba perdonar nada.

-¡_Avada kedavra_!- exclamó con decisión.

El cuerpo del hombre cayó al suelo y quedó boca abajo totalmente inerte. Esperó unos minutos, intentado recuperar el aliento, la cordura y la movilidad de sus extremidades. Se arrastró hacia él y lo miró con fijeza. Sus brazos estaban estirados y la chica vio la marca tenebrosa grabada en su piel. Dejó caer la varita ahí mismo, y llorando retrocedió rápidamente hasta un árbol cercano. Se apoyó en éste y probó sin éxito acomodar su destruida ropa. Miró la herida y vio que sangraba en abundancia.

Todavía llorando sin control buscó ente su pantalón, pero no encontró el bolsito que siempre llevaba consigo. Apoyó la cabeza contra el tronco del árbol tratando de controlar su angustia. No tenía díctamo para cerrar y curar esa herida. Lo había perdido todo.

Miró hacia todo el bosque y no vio señales de la tienda ¿Cómo era posible que Harry y Ron se hubiesen ido? ¿No esperaban su regreso? Iba a morir ahí, lo sentía.

Tenía el brazo izquierdo colgando inerte. Ni una simple fractura se sentía capaz de reparar. Todo el dolor se le acumulaba y sentía que perdería la consciencia en poco tiempo. Bajó la cabeza y siguió llorando sin querer contenerse, al menos sentía que eso la ayudaba un poco a aliviarse.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí. Pero su mente luchaba por permanecer despierta mientras ella se abandonaba más y más. Una chispa de electricidad le cruzó el cerebro al escuchar unos pasos aproximándose a ella. Levantó la vista con dificultad.

-¿Harry?- preguntó débilmente.

Pero aquel que se le acercaba no era Harry Potter. Era un hombre mucho más alto y un poco más fornido. Vio una túnica negra ondear ante el viento y unos zapatos del mismo color que brillaban notablemente contra el opaco dolor de las hojas en el suelo.

Levantó la cabeza y se centró en el hombre recién llegado. Tragó con dificultad al verlo cada vez más cerca. Finalmente se detuvo a un metro de distancia y miró con disgusto el cadáver del mortífago. Hermione parpadeó varias veces y entrecerró los ojos para poderlo distinguir mejor.

Era un hombre inmensamente atractivo. Sus facciones eran duras y perfectas. Su cabello de color negro azabache algo desordenado, con algunos mechones cayéndole levemente por el rostro hacía que su blanca piel se vislumbrara más pálida de lo normal. Cuando éste la miró, ella quedó hipnotizada al instante. Tenía unos ojos de un color rojo oscuro y brillante ¿cómo podía ser eso? Y su mirada, intensa y llena de ferocidad la traspasaba como un puñal.

Pero algo cambió en esa mirada cuando ambos conectaros sus ojos. Hermione notó como su corazón palpitaba nervioso cuando él la observó de esa manera. Tan penetrante, como queriendo conocer sus más íntimos secretos.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Hermione con debilidad. No se sentía capaz de levantar el tono ante él.

El mago no respondió. Solo la miraba fijamente. No se movía ni un ápice y la chica empezaba a inquietarse. La chispa que la mantenía despierta cobró más intensidad cuando se dio cuenta que el misterioso hombre había dado dos pasos mas, estrechando la brecha entre ambos.

-¿No sabes quién soy?-

Se sintió derretir ante su voz. Tan clara y suave, alargando las eses de manera tan perfecta que le causó escalofríos. Sin embargo, él le resultaba tan familiar. Hermione ladeó la cabeza y negó levemente. Vio como el mago se acercaba a un más.

-Dime tu nombre- Ordenó fríamente.

Hermione estuvo a punto de replicarle, pero simplemente no podía – Me llamo Hermione-

Se asustó cuando el hombre se irguió y su postura se tensaba notablemente – Entonces tu me conoces- aseguró.

-No es así- contestó.

Vio como sonreía, haciéndolo parecer mucho más atractivo que antes. Sin embargo notó como el gesto no llegaba a sus ojos. Esta vez se acercó sin ningún tipo de recato y se quedó a unos palmos de ella. Se agachó y quedó con su rostro justo a su altura. Quiso decirle algo, pero la intensa mirada se posaba con tanta fuerza sobre ella que notó como sus mejillas ardían.

-Hermione Granger…. ¿cierto?- preguntó con suavidad.

La chica se quedó de piedra- Lo soy… ¿y tú eres…?-

Voldemort hizo una mueca. Nadie se atrevía a tutearlo así, pero no le dio importancia. Ella estaba confundida y no entendía por qué. Estaba dispuesto a perdonarle lo que fuera necesario en ese momento. Bajó sus ojos a la escasa ropa que cubría a la joven bruja y sintió como su propio cuerpo estremecía de excitación. Ella no se dio cuenta, estaba demasiado apenada como para fijarse en eso.

-Tú me conoces por un nombre que yo ya no utilizo- le explicó aproximándose más. Sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca y notó como la bruja se ponía nerviosa.

-¿Cuál… cual es… ese nombre?- le preguntó tartamudeando. Era débil ante él ¿Por qué?

Voldemort no pudo contenerse más. Su sangre hervía de tanta expectación, ella estaba tan cerca, lo estaba descontrolando. Pero sonrió con arrogancia mientras notaba como el cuerpo de la joven iba inclinándose más hacia él de forma inconsciente. Pudo notar el calor que desprendía ese mismo cuerpo, ansioso de tocarlo. No entendía por qué pasaba esto, pero no le interesó en lo absoluto. Estaba cegado ante esa mujer. Sus labios se rozaron de forma sutil mientras él le susurraba con sensualidad.

-Tú me llamas Tom-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**¡NUEVO CAPITULO! SIENTO QUE HACE CALOR… xD ¿QUE LES HA PARECIDO? ¿VAMOS POR EL QUINTO CAPITULO O LO DEJAMOS HASTA AQUÍ?**


	5. Chapter 5

_Amantedelacomida__: _Quiero que Hermione sea algo más cruel en este fic.

_LauraBra: _ ¡No te preocupes! El de la foto sería una versión aproximado a mi Voldemort para esta historia. No es perfectamente como me lo imagino, pero está bastante cerca.

_MariiBravo: _ Hermione será algo diferente en este fic. Voldemort la manipulará de muchas formas.

**CAPITULO CINCO.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Se golpeó la parte posterior de la cabeza contra el tronco del árbol al alejarse bruscamente del hombre. La herida que tenía en el costado palpitaba y su brazo dolía horrores pero aún así intentó ponerse en pie. Vio como el mago se alejaba un poco y la mirada con algo de curiosidad.

-No conozco a nadie con ese nombre- aseguró la chica desistiendo de su intento de levantarse. Aprovechó que el mago había desviado su vista al escuchar el sonido de una rama crujir para detallarlo mejor. ¿Tom? ¿Tom Riddle? ¿Es que acaso ese hombre que tenía delante…Era Voldemort? Notó como la conocida sensación sofocante del pánico se hacía presente.

-¿Me estás mintiendo?- Preguntó el Señor Oscuro volviéndose a fijar en la chica. Notó que ésta hacía grandes esfuerzos para hablar y mantenerse consciente. Ni siquiera podía taparse bien su torso parcialmente desnudo. Había sangre por todas partes y sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas que ella intentaba ocultar. No se había percatado que estaba herida.

Hermione tragó con dificultad y negó con la cabeza. Por supuesto que sabía quién era, pero decidió que hacerse la ignorante le daría mejores opciones ante ese peligroso mago.

- Yo soy lord Voldemort- explicó con tono suave pero prevenido - ¿Ahora si sabes quién soy?-

Vio el miedo reflejarse en sus pupilas. Sonrió arrogante al notarlo. La chica intentaba arrastrarse más para alejarse, pero él se acercó rápidamente cortando toda distancia.

- Si vas a matarme…- empezó ella.

Voldemort rió brevemente-Es algo que puedo hacer en cualquier momento… pero no estoy aquí para eso-

Hermione tragó una vez más- Si buscas a Harry, él ya no está aquí-

Vio como el hombre volvía a observar el lugar con detenimiento. No se escuchaba nada, el silencio era absoluto. Empezó a sentir nauseas, el dolor ya era intolerable.

-No vine específicamente por Potter. Ese idiota que ves ahí…- señaló desdeñosamente al mortífago con un movimiento de su cabeza- Al que supongo que mataste, me llamó… así que vine pensando que era algo importante. Debo agradecerte, me ahorraste el fastidio de acabar con su vida-

-Se lo merecía- siseó Hermione con los dientes apretados.

Voldemort sonrió nuevamente – No estoy aquí para hablar de los muertos, Hermione-

Su nombre, dicho con esa voz tan suave y profunda, hizo que la bruja se estremeciera una vez más. Seguía muy confundida e intuyó que el hombre se encontraba igual.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-

Voldemort se acomodó un poco, parecía empezar a molestarle el estar agachado. Hermione arqueó una ceja pero no dijo nada. El hombre sacó su varita y la mantuvo sujeta en su mano derecha.

-Hace unos días ocurrió algo muy peculiar. Esperaba que tú me lo pudieras explicar-

Hermione frunció el entrecejo- ¿Cómo voy a saber yo de que estás hablando?- Al diablo quien fuera él. Ya el dolor la estaba empezando a hacer delirar, quería gritar, necesitaba apaciguar el sufrimiento que la carcomía

Voldemort ladeó su cabeza y la observó con intensidad –Deberías saberlo, puesto que estás muy involucrada... Hace noches que he tenido visiones extrañas, tú y yo estábamos, casualmente, en este mismo bosque. Lo más sorprendente fue verte desnuda… - Hizo una mueca al ver como la chica lo miraba con fijeza- ¿Ya tengo tu atención?... Quiero saber porque esas imágenes aparecieron en mi cabeza. Yo jamás te he visto en persona, no te conocía, y apenas si he escuchado tu nombre alguna vez-

Hermione se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo - ¿Desnuda?- fue lo único que su mente pudo retener ¿Cómo Voldemort la había visto sin ropa?

Voldemort entrecerró los ojos y un dejo de impaciencia se reflejó en ellos – Dame una explicación ahora- ordenó.

Hermione miró hacia un lado mientras su corazón palpitaba con violencia y su mente trabajaba a toda máquina. Todo lo que Voldemort había relatado habían sido los sueños que tuvo mientras usaba el guardapelo… ¿Es que acaso él podía ver a través de su Horrocrux? ¿Era eso?

-No lo entiendo- contestó en voz baja. Tembló cuando Voldemort se enfureció ante su respuesta.

-¡Quiero saber que hacías tú en mi mente…! ¿Cómo pudiste invadirla?-

-No lo sé… yo…- No podía decirle nada sobre el guardapelo. No podía revelarle nada sobre la búsqueda de los horrocruxes. Voldemort cada vez estaba más irritado y ella no podía pensar en algo que lo apaciguara.

-No sé porque soñaste conmigo-

Voldemort golpeó el suelo con un puño y se le acercó peligrosamente- No fue un sueño-

-Pues no tengo explicación a nada de eso- le mintió sin mirarlo.

El hombre gruñó- Pero tú me llamaste Tom, ¿Por qué?-

Hermione palideció y ésta vez sí lo miró- No conozco a nadie con ese nombre. Ya te lo dije-

El hombre le sonrió con maldad. Iba a averiguar qué demonios es lo que estaba pasando, esa chica tenía que saber algo. La observó con detenimiento e intentó introducirse en su mente con suavidad, ella estaba muy herida y una invasión muy fuerte podría hacerle perder el conocimiento. Las imágenes empezaron a llegar con rapidez, pero antes que éstas tomaran algo de nitidez fue obligado a detenerse.

La escuchó soltar un gemido ahogado y rápidamente emergió. La vio sonrojada y respirando con dificultad; parecía a punto de llorar. Apretó su mano en un puño y la miró fijamente. No había podido averiguar absolutamente nada. Estaba tan debilitada que su mente no era capaz de soportar su presencia.

-¿Iba a violarte?- le preguntó con indiferencia. Ella lo miró nerviosa – Mi mortífago… lo vi en tus recuerdos-

-¿Has… has estado en mi mente?- murmuró asustada.

Voldemort asintió despacio- Pero despreocúpate, solo pude apreciar esa imagen por un segundo. No tenía que ver más para darme cuenta de sus intenciones-

-Pues si quieres saberlo fue por eso que lo maté. Nadie me hace daño y queda vivo- le espetó con rudeza. Vio como Voldemort se sorprendía gratamente por unos instantes y se cuestionó a sí misma como había dicho semejantes palabras.

-Muy valiente. Pero todo indica que estás a punto de morir aquí. Así que no me impresionas-

-Entonces déjame morir. Quiero hacerlo en paz- le contestó bruscamente.

Voldemort sonrió una vez más ¿Cómo esa chica tenía el valor de hablarle así? Era inteligente, audaz y poderosa, características que él apreciaba. La idea de dejarla morir no le tentaba por supuesto. Aún tenían mucho de lo que hablar. Necesitaba llegar al fondo de todo ese misterio y ella tenía las respuestas que él buscaba.

-No morirás. No esta noche, al menos- le aseguró.

Vio como ella lo miraba bastante sorprendida y confusa. Acercó una mano y le rozó el brazo con los dedos. Por la postura del miembro supo que el hueso estaba roto. Notó como ella se estremecía.

-Haremos algo. Yo curo esas heridas, alivio todo tu dolor, pero a cambio vendrás conmigo-

La bruja lo miró absorta ¿Acaso estaba loco? ¿Irse con él? Rió forzadamente tratando de sonar sarcástica – Jamás-

Voldemort volvió a sonreír. Se encogió de hombros y golpeó la punta de la varita contra la palma de su mano. La chica lo interpretó como una clara amenaza, y no se equivocó.

-Entonces te llevaré a la fuerza. Solo que el viaje será mucho más pesado para ti. No te preocupes. Te obligaré a tomar una poción para aplacar los efectos devastadores de esa maldición, luego cuando consiga toda la información que necesito de ti, dejaré que te pudras en una celda sufriendo el mismo dolor que tienes ahora. Por supuesto que tú brazo no representa un peligro para tu vida, así que no lo trataré-

Hermione lo miró horrorizada - ¿Qué información es la que quieres? Ya te dije toda la verdad… ¿Es sobre Harry? No sé donde está…-

Voldemort hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano- Ya me ocuparé de Potter, no necesito tu ayuda con el maldito chico-

-Entonces…-

El hombre se rascó la barbilla – Dime tu decisión. ¿Prefieres ir por voluntad o quieres que te obligue?-

-Si lo pones así…- refunfuñó.

Voldemort sonrió – Buena elección- La apuntó con su varita y murmuró unas palabras en voz baja. Un rayo violeta salió expedido de la punta de ésta y la golpeó justo en la herida. No sintió dolor ni malestar, solo que su cuerpo estaba poniéndose cada vez más frío, pero lo soportó. Movió la varita hasta su brazo y con un simple movimiento sus huesos volvieron a recomponerse.

Abrió los ojos y miró al hombre con sorpresa. Nada le dolía, estaba bien. Voldemort se levantó todavía con una sonrisa de medio lado en sus labios.

-¿Te duele algo más?- preguntó irónicamente. Hermione lo miró de mala gana y también se puso en pie.

-Estoy bien-

-Entonces nos vamos. Éste lugar me desagrada. Toma mi brazo- Hermione se acercó reticente y lo sujetó. Una corriente de electricidad la atravesó en cuanto se tocaron. Elevó la cabeza y miró disimuladamente al hombre. Éste cruzó los ojos con ella durante una milésima de segundo pero no le dijo nada. Sus pies se despegaron del suelo y un miedo irracional empezaba a hacer mella en ella ¿Qué estaba haciendo?-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Notó como la mano del hombre se posaba en la parte baja de su espalda y estuvo a punto de alejarse. Voldemort caminaba a su lado y la guiaba por unos ostentosos pasillos. Se tensó cuando vio a dos mortífagos más adelante hablando entre ellos. Giró la cabeza para ver al mago oscuro, pero éste ni se inmutó.

-Mi señor… -ambos se inclinaron y la miraron con curiosidad. Para desgracia de la bruja, Voldemort se detuvo y la sujetó por un brazo.

-Mcnair en mi despacho verás la notificación. Busca una lechuza y entrégala a la dirección que te indiqué-

- Si, mi señor, enseguida-

-Y tú, Avery. Dile a Bellatrix que la estaré esperando en mi habitación en diez minutos- ordenó con frialdad. Hermione temblaba sin poder evitarlo ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? Definitivamente no iba a salir viva, lo presentía.

-Mi señor… ¿No es ella la amiga de Potter?- preguntó Avery con recelo.

Voldemort bajó los ojos a la tiesa chica y asintió con la cabeza – Lo es. Ahora haz lo que te dije-

Hermione siguió caminando sin ver por dónde iba. Voldemort no soltaba su brazo y finalmente llegaron hasta una majestuosa puerta de madera. La forzó a entrar y la chica vio que se trataba de una exuberante habitación de tamaño considerable.

Se giró al escuchar la puerta cerrarse y vio a Voldemort de pie frente a ésta. Notaba como sus manos temblaban sin control alguno y su corazón palpitaba con fuerza queriendo escapar de su pecho. ¿Iban a torturarla? ¿Lo haría Voldemort, Bellatrix o ambos? No se dio cuenta que había retrocedido varios pasos y su cara debía expresar terror. Una cosa era enfrentarse con unos simples y vulgares mortífagos, pero con él era tan horriblemente diferente; sin contar que no tenía varita.

El mago oscuro sonrió levemente y se aproximo hasta la chica. Podía notar su miedo saliendo por cada poro de su piel. No estaba molesto ni deseaba hacerle daño de momento. Solo quería estar cerca de ella, tocarla. Todas esas sensaciones que experimento ese día, con esas visiones; necesitaba saber si podía experimentarlas de nuevo.

Levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza. Ella entreabrió los labios, debía estar muy asombrada.

-¿Por qué tienes miedo?- le preguntó con suavidad. Sus dedos no dejaban de tocar su piel y se sentía incapaz de alejarse.

- Porque no quiero que me hagas daño. Ya te dije todo lo que sé-

Voldemort sonrió una vez más- No me lo has dicho, pero tranquila, no te lastimaré. Podemos hablar tranquilamente, no tiene porque volverse algo violento-

-No tengo las respuestas que buscas. Sé que me torturarás- Aseguró alejándose de tu toque. Notaba oleadas de electricidad en todo su cuerpo al igual que antes. Voldemort había ladeado su cabeza ante la rebeldía de la chica.

Tocaron a la puerta y Hermione ahogó un gemido. Se alejó aún más si era posible ignorando la expresión de Voldemort al verla reaccionar así. Bellatrix abrió la puerta y se quedó en el umbral mirando con los ojos desorbitados a una Hermione que le respondía de la misma manera.

- ¿Así que era verdad?- chilló emocionada – Mi señor... Es la amiga sangre sucia del chico Potter ¿cómo ha logrado capturarla?-

Voldemort no pareció prestarle atención a lo que dijo – Bellatrix, dile a los elfos que preparen una cena. Comeremos aquí-

-¿Comeremos?- preguntó la bruja mirando a su amo.

Voldemort se giró y miró a la mujer con impaciencia – Si, Bellatrix, mi invitada y yo, comeremos aquí en mi habitación. Tienes menos de cinco minutos. Lárgate ya-

Hermione vio como la bruja no podía disimular la expresión de desconcierto de su rostro. Pero la ira en los ojos rojos de Voldemort la hicieron despertar. Salió de la habitación dando una reverencia y de nuevo se hizo el silencio.

- No tengo hambre-

Voldemort le lanzó una mirada irónica antes de llevar sus manos a su túnica y empezar a desabrocharla. Vestía únicamente un pantalón negro y una blanca camisa sujeta por una corbata. Se veía bastante soberbio y elegante. No podía negar que ejercía un poderoso atractivo hacia ella.

- Puedes ponerte cómoda. En el baño encontrarás ropa de tu talla-

Hermione salió de su aturdimiento, no recordaba que todavía tenía su camisa rota dejando entrever parte de su ropa interior. Asintió con la cabeza y se metió en el baño rápidamente.

Voldemort rió en voz baja mientras con un movimiento de su varita hacía aparecer una mesa justo donde la chica había estado de pie. Nunca comía en su habitación y menos acompañado, pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer para deslumbrar a una mujer. Eso era lo que él deseaba, que Hermione dejara de tener miedo para que pudieran hablar de una manera decente.

Se miró en el espejo y acomodó su corbata y su negro cabello. No estaba nervioso, solo un poco ansioso. Ella lo estaba desconcentrando y necesitaba saber por qué. Encendió la chimenea y vio con placer que estaba lloviendo a cántaros. Era un ambiente perfecto para que ella se relajara. La comida apareció súbitamente en la mesa y él esperó de pie a que la bruja saliera del baño.

Notaba como la impaciencia se hacía presente al ver el retraso. Solo tenía que cambiarse de ropa ¿Qué tan malditamente difícil podía ser? Estuvo a punto de ir hacia el baño y golpear la puerta cuando la vio salir.

-Me… me tomé el atrevimiento de… pues… de darme… un baño… es que….- estaba vestida de una forma sencilla lo cual le agradó bastante. No le gustaban las cosas demasiado lujosas ni extravagantes. Levantó una mano pidiéndole a la bruja que no continuara. Se acercó y la invitó a sentarse.

- Sé que tienes hambre- le dijo una vez que él también se hubiese sentado. La chica seguía muy tensa en la silla y eso le molestó enormemente, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

- Tomaremos vino ¿Te parece bien?- La chica asintió con la cabeza de forma instintiva. Voldemort sujetó una copa y la llenó. Ella la tomó y bebió un sorbo. La vio agarrar los cubiertos y pidiéndole permiso con la mirada empezó a servirse en su plato.

No entendía porque ella ya no hablaba. En el bosque se había mostrado más desafiante y retadora. Ahora casi ni lo miraba. Se preguntó si ella se sentía más intimidada que antes por encontrarse en esa mansión.

- Llevo días buscándote- le dijo con tranquilidad. Ella lo miró sorprendida- Desde que tuve esas visiones. No sabía quién eras, solo que te llamabas Hermione Granger. Desde entonces deseaba encontrarte-

Esperaba que ella le contestara algo, pero notó frustrado que la bruja no tenía intenciones de decirle nada. Se bebió toda la copa de vino y ella lo imitó. Rápidamente volvió a llenarlas.

- Estoy seguro que tú sabes porque yo tuve esas visiones…-

-No es así- lo interrumpió ella- No sé nada de eso. Creo que tú deberías averiguar por tu cuenta porque alucinas cosas conmigo-

Se quedó tan sorprendido con esa respuesta que se quedó en blanco por unos instantes. Su mano buscó su varita y poniéndose en pie la apuntó con ésta - ¡Crucio!-

Su furia era incapaz de ser contenida ¿Cómo se atrevía? No iba a tolerar eso en nadie y menos en esa chica sangre sucia. Ya había ignorando muchas de sus faltas de respeto. La vio gritar y retorcerse en el suelo con desesperación, y detuvo la maldición de pronto.

-¡No me hables así!- le espetó con rabia.

La vio ponerse en pie y como unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin control. Todavía parecía estar sufriendo los estragos de la maldición. Se acercó hasta ella y la tomó del brazo.

-No estás frente a tus estúpidos amigos. No me faltes el respeto jamás, ¡Jamás! ¿Entendido?-

Notó como apenas se podía mantener en pie y la sujetó antes que sus piernas flaquearan y cayera al piso. Estaba más debilitada de lo que se esperaba.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no comes?- le preguntó sujetándola y sentándola en la cama.

Ella lo miró todavía secando los restos de lagrimas- Días… no lo sé…-

Voldemort sonrió burlonamente- ¿Tu amigo Potter te deja pasando hambre? –

Hermione no le contestó. Solo miró el suelo ya algo más tranquila, todo el dolor se había ido poco a poco. Voldemort se agachó en el suelo y quedó un poco más arriba de a altura de sus rodillas. La bruja lo miró fijamente.

-¿Dónde están tus padres? ¿Por qué estabas sola en ese bosque?- le preguntó el señor Oscuro con algo de dureza.

-No quiero responder nada de eso-

Voldemort cerró los ojos y soportó la tentación de volverla a maldecir- Supongo que ya no tienes más hambre ¿o sí?- Ella negó con la cabeza- Ven, siéntate conmigo-

La sujetó del brazo y la sacó de la cama. Ambos se sentaron en el suelo sobre la oscura alfombra. Ella lo miraba muy sorprendida mientras él volvía servir vino en sus copas. Voldemort, en cambio, estaba muy turbado por hacer aquello. Tendía a sentarse cerca de la chimenea para leer algún libro, pero siempre lo hacía solo obviamente, quizás acompañado algunas ocasiones por Nagini.

- Siento mucha curiosidad por ti, Hermione Granger- le dijo en voz baja. Ella se sonrojó notablemente. No podía entender porque él le hablaba de esa manera y le decía esas cosas cuando hacía solo dos minutos la había torturado y gritado; aunque tenía que reconocer que se había excedido un poco al responderle así.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó mirando en otra dirección.

-Porque te deseo de una manera inconcebible-

Casi se atraganta con el vino que bebía. Lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos ¿Como le decía eso? Tosió y se alejó un poco de él - ¿Cómo?- preguntó. No sabía que mas responderle.

Voldemort se le quedó viendo de forma indiferente, no le respondió. Hermione empezó a sentirse algo incómoda – Eso no puede ser ¿Por qué?-

El mago se acercó más. Hermione ya podía hasta olerlo. Era exquisito y le atraía, pero no pensaba caer ese absurdo juego.

-Quería que tú me lo aclararas. Sé que es tu culpa. Sé que tú sientes lo mismo por mi-

La bruja cada vez se asombraba más- ¿Por qué aseguras algo como eso?-

- Porque eras tú quien me necesitaba, esa visión o sueño, como quieras llamarlo- Estaba cada vez más cerca. Sus rostros solo eran separados por escasos centímetros.

-Yo lo llamaría de otra manera, pero no lo diré - le contestó con voz entrecortada. Vio como sonreía y la miraba fijamente, detallando su rostro hasta detenerse en sus labios. Hermione respiraba con mucha inquietud y cerró los ojos de forma automática cuando notó que él la besaba con suavidad. Parecía que su cuerpo quemaba y una sensación agradable iba bajando por su vientre. Notó las manos, grandes y poderosas del hombre sujetarla con fuerza y se hundió en ese mar de sensaciones que solo él era capaz de provocarle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Pues el quinto capítulo, aquí está. Para aclarar algunas dudas que quizás tengan; Tom Riddle no aparecerá más en esta historia. Solo estuvo en el primer capítulo, como Horrocrux. Hermione que llevaba el guardapelo puesto era la única que podía soñar con él. Pero fue destruido por Harry y Ron, y no aparecerá de ahora en adelante en ningún capitulo. En este momento el único protagonista será Voldemort.**

**Si les gusto dejen un RR! **


	6. Chapter 6

"_Porque, sin buscarte te ando encontrando por todos lados,_

_principalmente cuando cierro los ojos._

**CAPITULO SEIS**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Abrió la puerta de su despacho y entró con pesadez. En la habitación hacía frío y no se escuchaba nada. Miró hacia la ventana y se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de amanecer. Caminó hasta bordear su escritorio y se sentó en la butaca. Escuchó como Nagini siseaba en la oscuridad y el ruido que hacía al deslizarse sobre el pulido piso de madera. Bajó la vista hacia ésta y se inclinó para acariciarla sutilmente.

-¿Estabas dormida?- le preguntó en voz baja.

-Sssi. ¿Qué hacesss aquí, amo? ¿Tieness trabajo?-

Voldemort le sonrió levemente- Pues no-

Nagini alzó su cabeza y lo miró – Te vess exhaussto ¿Qué hasss esstado haciendo?-

-No he encontrado la varita todavía, querida. Gregorovich se la dejó robar hace muchos años atrás. Me ha llamado ese estúpido de Selwyn, y cuando he regresado para ver si había capturado a Potter, me encontré a otra persona-

-¿Otra persssona?-

-A Hermione Granger- contestó inclinándose en el respaldo del sillón.

- ¿A la niña que bussscabass? ¿La encontrassste? ¿Y el chico Potter?-

Voldemort se encogió de hombros- No estaba allí. Solo ella, y ha matado a Selwyn-

-Me hubiessess traído el cuerpo. Tengo hambre-

Voldemort rió sutilmente- Sabes que puedes comer a quien quieras, querida-

Hubo un siseo aprobatorio por parte de la serpiente- ¿Y qué vass a hacer con la niña? ¿La interrogaráss ssobre el paradero de Potter?-

Voldemort parpadeó varias veces- Pues hay muchas cosas que debemos hablar, lo de Potter será una de ellas-

-¿Y luego qué? ¿Me la regalaráss?-

El Señor Oscuro volvió a reír mientras veía a su mascota bordear el sillón y acostarse en el suelo- Si la quieres…-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Se levantó bruscamente de la cama y miró en todas las direcciones ¿Cuándo se había quedado dormida? ¿Qué hora era? Bajó la vista hacia su cuerpo y vio que tenía la misma ropa que se había colocado en el baño. Se puso en pie y buscó por la habitación algo de utilidad. Solo había libros, pociones de colores extravagantes y pergaminos.

Corrió hasta la puerta e intentó abrirla, pero ésta no se movió. Tampoco podía desaparecerse ni hacer ninguna clase de magia sin varita. Se dio la vuelta con desesperación. Caminó hasta la ventana y vio que el sol estaba a punto de salir. Se dio cuenta que había un balcón en el otro extremo de la habitación, por lo que se acercó, y, conteniendo la respiración, giró el picaporte de la puerta para acceder a el. Sonrió aliviada cuando la puerta cedió.

El frío viento le pegó en la cara e hizo que su cabello se moviera con gracia. Miró hacia abajo y agarró con fuerza la baranda. Debían estar al menos a unos veinte metros de distancia del suelo. Tragó con dificultad y se alejó del borde. Sus piernas temblaban, la baranda le llegaba apenas a la altura del vientre.

Se aproximó hasta uno de los armarios y vio varios pares de sabanas. Los tomó en sus brazos y los dejó sobre la cama mirándolos con fijeza. Una idea idiota y absurda, pero tenía que hacer lo necesario para escapar. Corría peligro a cada minuto que pasaba en ese lugar. Arrancó con ferocidad las sabanas de la cama y fue amarrándolas una a una por los extremos. Esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente larga para al menos para recortar su caída hasta el suelo. Tomó las botellas más pequeñas con pociones y se las guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón. Tenía curiosidad por saber que eran y quizás podían llegar a serles útiles si conseguía sobrevivir.

Conteniendo la respiración se acercó de nuevo hasta el balcón y miró hacia abajo tratando de ignorar la horrible sensación de vértigo. Amarró una de las esquinas de la sabana a la baranda y dejó caer la tela hacia el suelo. Sudó frío al dar cuenta que apenas llegaba la mitad. Al diablo con eso, prefería morir por la caída que quedarse en ese lugar. Se encontraba convencida que Voldemort le estaba mintiendo, jamás la dejarían permanecer ahí sin hacerle daño. Estaba segura que la interrogarían de la peor forma posible, ella no podía delatar a Harry, no importaba lo que él le hubiese hecho, no importaba que él la considerara una mentirosa y una traidora.

Ahogó un gemido de miedo y se subió la baranda, por suerte tenía el groso suficiente para que ella se pudiera sostener en pie encima de ésta. Sujetó con una fuerza inusitada la sabana y colocando los pies sobre la pared del edificio empezó a bajar con lentitud. El sol ya estaba a punto de salir y temía que alguien pudiera verla

Giró la cabeza y vio que justo a su lado derecho, un poco más abajo, había otro balcón. Las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas y parecía que no había nadie. Se balanceó con cuidado y logró sostenerse de la baranda. No sabía cuando se había vuelto tan hábil en ese tipo de cosas, pero se sintió muy aliviada cuando logró poner los pies en el piso.

Efectivamente era un cuarto vacío. Miró hacia abajo y pensó rápido, podía seguir su camino hasta el jardín y correr el riesgo de romperse todos los huesos del cuerpo o terminar muerta en la caída; o podía chequear si la puerta de esa habitación estaba abierta y salir rápidamente de la mansión sin que nadie la descubriera.

Se adentró en la habitación examinándola rápidamente y se acercó hasta la puerta. Con la mano temblando violentamente tocó el picaporte y casi grita de emoción cuando lo vio girar. Salió y vio el iluminado pasillo que había detallado cuando Voldemort la había llevado. No escuchó a nadie así que se aventuró a caminar con cuidado los largos corredores. Estaba atenta a cualquier sonido, pero el lugar parecía hallarse desierto.

Con algo más de confianza puso su cuerpo en una posición más cómoda irguiéndose unos centímetros más y siguió avanzando. No recordaba donde estaba la salida, pero no debía ser tan lejos. Se le pusieron los pelos de punta al escuchar gritos de dolor salir de las paredes. Se escondió tras un jarrón gigante que había en una esquina y aguzó el oído.

-¡_Cállate!-_

Pero los aullidos agonizantes no se detenían. Escuchó risas y uno que otro golpe. Se dio cuenta que el ruido venía desde el suelo. Miró nerviosa hacia atrás y siguió su camino con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. El maldito lugar estaba lleno de mortífagos, posiblemente torturando gente y ella empezaba a entrar en pánico. Ya su mente no estaba tan clara, tenía los sentidos tan agudizados que empezaba a imaginar que la seguían.

Bajó un piso más y las risas se intensificaron. Se llevó una mano al pecho al notar el dolor punzante que su acelerado corazón le causaba. Su respiración se volvió dificultosa y las piernas le temblaban.

-_Cree que puede mentirnos; este viejo imbécil ¿Qué piensas? ¡Responde!-_

_-No, por favor. No sé nada, ya les dije… por favor…-_

Hermione se quedó agachada en el suelo sin poder moverse más. No podía salvar al hombre, ni aunque tuviera varita lo haría. Lo único que tenía que hacer era largarse de allí antes que alguien la viera. Siguió caminando con rapidez ignorando los ruegos, había más de una persona allí. Hermione escuchó los gritos de una mujer, pero no hizo caso. Era el momento de ser egoísta y preocuparse por su propio pellejo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-No te dije, amo… ayer essstaba busscando algo para cenar, una rata quizásss, y vi a ese humano… el que tiene el cabello largo- Nagini iba sujeta enroscada en el cuerpo del Voldemort con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

-¿Lucius?- preguntó el mago oscuro mientas giraba una esquina y seguía caminando por los pasillos.

-No sssé como sse llama. Tiene el cabello largo y rubio. Bueno esstaba en el jardín llorando-

Voldemort sonrió con prepotencia- Su vida es miserable, Nagini. Eso es lo que pasa por no obedecerme. Lo saqué de Azkaban y no es agradecido-

-¿Essta ess ssu cassa? Que divertido-

-Lo es… ya hemos llegado- Anunció el mago. Nagini miró con atención la puerta.

-¿Ahí esstá mi cena?- preguntó ansiosa. Voldemort la acarició con un dedo.

-Todavía no. Solo quiero que la conozcas. Tenías curiosidad ¿no?-

-Abre. Ya quiero ver sssu cara de miedo. Debe oler deliciosso-

El hombre rió y con un movimiento de su mano, la puerta se abrió permitiéndoles entrar. Voldemort miró toda la habitación con el entrecejo fruncido. La puerta del baño estaba abierta al igual que el balcón. Pero ninguna mujer se encontraba acostada en cama, una cama que no tenía ni sabanas.

-¿Dónde essstá?-

Voldemort dejó a Nagini caer y fue hasta el baño. Su armario estaba abierto de par en par y totalmente desordenado. Notó como una chispa de rabia y odio se prendía en su sangre. Caminó a grandes zancadas hasta el balcón y se asomó con brusquedad.

-No me diráss que sse lanzó. Bueno ssi el cuerpo essta intacto aún puedo comérmelo-

Voldemort vio la hilera de sabanas que caían hacia el jardín, pero no vio ningún cuerpo abajo. Apretó la baranda con fuerza y dándose vuelta se dispuso a salir del lugar.

-Esa maldita niña… se ha escapado. Cuando la encuentre juro que la mataré- Susurró con peligrosidad. Sacó su varita y salió rápidamente por la puerta ignorando el llamado de su mascota.

-¿Dónde estás, sangre sucia? Ruega porque hayas logrado huir…- dijo para sí mientras bajaba las escaleras como un bólido sin control.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Vio como dos mortífagos hablaban animadamente entre sí mientras iban caminando hacia algún lugar. Hermione escondió detrás de una conveniente estatua que estaba solo a unos palmos de donde ella había estado de pie antes de escuchar las voces.

Salió nuevamente cuando ambos hombres se hubiesen alejado lo suficiente, pero una mano se posó en su hombro con fuerza. Se dio la vuelta de un brinco y miró con terror al hombre que tenía delante. Lo reconoció de las fotos en el periódico.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Te has escapado, cariño?-

Hermione retrocedió sin perder de vista a Greyback. El hombre lobo le sonreía con sadismo y parecía muy contento de haberla encontrado. La chica no sabía qué hacer ni decir, estaba paralizada por el miedo.

-Escuché que el señor tenebroso tenía a una chica muy linda de rehén. Aquí no hay niñas de tu edad y menos tan deliciosas, tienes que ser definitivamente tú-

- Así es. Y se te atreves a tocarme un solo cabello él te matara- replicó ella con brusquedad.

- El señor tenebroso sabe mi debilidad por jovencitas como tú, creo que él mismo me lo hubiera advertido ¿No crees?- le respondió relamiéndose los labios.

-¿Vas a arriesgarte?- Lo retó la bruja con una sonrisa forzada. Necesitaba sobrevivir, estaba muy cerca de la salida, podía presentirlo, no podía permitir que ese asesino la detuviera ahora.

Greyback se quedó quieto sin atreverse a acercarse a ella. Hermione trató de calmarse pensando que el hombre lobo se creería su historia. Pero se equivocó.

-Tú estás escapando. Vi como te ocultabas… no te dejará huir de aquí-

Hermione cayó al suelo en su intento de soltarse del agarre del hombre. Éste la sujetó del cuello y la levantó con salvajismo mientras reía divertido. Le dio la vuelta y la bruja sintió el pecho del hombre pegarse a su espalda. Notó como la asquerosa lengua del hombre le lamía el cuello y como sus afilados dientes la rozaban. Inclinó el brazo y le dio un golpe con el codo en el pecho.

El hombre rugió pero no la soltó. Hermione se debatía y buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón algo que la ayudara a salir de la situación. Notó un bulto y extrajo dos botellas de vidrio, las pociones que había robado de la habitación. Se giró bruscamente pudiendo ver la cara del hombre lobo a escasos centímetros de la suya. Con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir estrelló ambas botellas con fuerza contra la frente del hombre.

Éste la soltó de inmediato y aulló de dolor mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cara intentado limpiar los restos de poción que se le escurrían por los ojos. Gritaba con desesperación y se daba golpes contra las paredes.

Escuchó voces de hombres por todas partes, así como el sonido de pisadas apresuradas que se acercaban a ella. No pudo levantarse, miró horrorizada su mano derecha, estaba quemándose y llenándose de ampollándose rápidamente. No sentía el dolor, la adrenalina hacía que las quemaduras fueran indoloras. Se dio cuenta que había tocado el mismo liquido que Greyback. Pudo vislumbrar restos de vidrios enterrados en su piel haciéndole sangrar. Pero eso ya no importaba porque no bien hubo levantado la vista al menos doce varitas ya la apuntaban.

No podía ser. De nada había servido. La matarían, ya se había mentalizado. El dolor estaba llegando poco a poco. Su mano empeoraba y los mortífagos reían sin parar mientras la amenazaban y se burlaban. Vio como agarraban a Greyback y lo sacaban del lugar.

Tuvo la tentación de ponerse en pie. No iban a matarla tirada en el suelo, no podía permitirlo. Pero antes que pudiera pensar en hacerlo, vio como los mortífagos se separaban y un hombre pasaba entre ellos. Hermione levantó la cara desafiante al ver esos rojos ojos llenos de cólera. Daba miedo, verdadero miedo, pero tenía que ser fuerte y no demostrarlo.

Todos los mortífagos se retiraron al escuchar la orden dictada por él. Quedaron solos pero eso no la hizo sentir mejor. Voldemort se acercó lentamente y la sujetó de la camisa levantándola con violencia.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!- Estaba furiosa y frustrada. Después de todo lo que había hecho, todo eso para nada. Y por culpa de un solo hombre.

Recibió una bofetada por parte del mago. Lo miró fijamente y estuvo a punto de replicar cuando lo vio de cerca. Sus ojos parecía llamear y su mano estaba dispuesta a volverla a golpear. Detuvo sus intentos de soltarse al sentir un horrible dolor en toda su mano. Bajó la vista y casi se pone a llorar, estaba peor, mucho peor.

-_No, no, no…-_ Su voz fue apenas audible. Ver su mano en ese estado le produjo nauseas y se inclinó para vomitar, el olor a carne quemada inundaba el lugar y era repugnante. Su estomago se dispuso a desechar lo que tuviera adentro, pero fue incapaz.

Voldemort la sujetó del brazo y la obligó a caminar a rastras. Hermione lloraban sin detenerse, dolía demasiado, no podía soportarlo.

_-Déjame… por favor, déjame…-_ Sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas, de hecho no estaba segura si el hombre podía oírlas. Llegaron de nuevo a la habitación y fue lanzada de nuevo a la cama. Se retorció en ésta mientras alejaba la mano de su vista. Voldemort se había quedado de pie mirándola con tanta frialdad que cualquiera se hubiese puesto a temblar.

-¿Qué esss essse putrefacto olor?-

Voldemort vio como Nagini salía del baño y se metía debajo de la cama ocultándose de la vista de la chica. Sus ojos volvieron a centrarse en la bruja que lloraba sin control. Su mano estaba ennegrecida y llena de ampollas hasta el antebrazo. Podía notar el calor que emanaba de ésta, aún seguía quemándole poco a poco. Si no actuaba rápido podía perder la mano.

Apretó los dientes y se acercó hasta ella. No tenía idea de qué demonios había hecho, pero por algo era el mago más poderoso y hábil que existía, él lo solucionaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La apuntó con su varita y ella chilló, quizás pensando en que él le lanzaría una maldición.

Quería hacerlo, quería matarla, pero no lo haría, no por ahora. Tomó su mano y notó como ésta le quemaba levemente los dedos. La apuntó y murmuró unas palabras. Los sollozos de la chica disminuyeron levemente, pero aún faltaba mucho por hacer. Aquel sería un largo día.

-No debería curarte. Pero lo que te espera después será peor. No creas que saldrás impune del castigo- la amenazó dos horas después. Ella estaba acostada boca arriba mirando el techo sin reaccionar a nada. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y tenía los labios entreabiertos.

-¡Respóndeme!- exigió apretando su mano. Ella gimió ahogadamente y volteó la cabeza hacia él.

-¿Por qué me curas entonces?- le preguntó entrecortadamente. Voldemort la miró irritado, quería golpearla de nuevo.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-

Hermione tragó y parpadeó cansinamente antes de responder- Use dos pociones que tenías aquí, se las lance a la cara a ese… bueno a ese… y me cayó en la mano. Espero que esté muerto-

-Te escapaste… me desobedeciste. Te dije que te quedaras aquí, que descansaras… ¿Qué esperabas que sucediera?-

-¡Intentó morderme! Si no está muerto, lo mataré yo después-

Voldemort soltó una risa helada y divertida – Ilusa-

Hermione le lanzó una mirada de desprecio antes de clavar sus ojos de nuevo en el techo. Voldemort no habló más, se centró de lleno en la herida. La chica ya no sentía nada, le mago había lanzado un hechizo para que no sintiera dolor ni calor.

No supo cuanto tiempo llevaron en esa posición. Él sentado en la cama a su lado recitando palabras extrañas y ella acostada sin mirarlo. Debieron pasar más horas y finalmente cuando él bajo por fin su varita ella miró su mano y la vio con algunas heridas.

-Se cerrarán por si solas, no hay nada más que pueda hacer-

-Gracias- musitó ella volviendo a ignorarlo.

Voldemort se puso en pie- Vuelve a intentar escapar y te encerraré en una celda. Ya veremos si dentro de cuatro paredes de piedra tendrás el valor de desafiarme de nuevo. Con esto no quedas exonerada de tu castigo. No te confundas-

-Si vas a hacerme algo, hazlo ya porque…- se interrumpió al sentir otro golpe, más fuerte que el anterior, en la mejilla. El impacto fue tan fuerte que pensó que se había roto el cuello al girar la cabeza.

-¡Te dije que no me hablaras así!- bramó el mago con rabia. Estuvo a punto de levantar su varita y lanzarle una maldición cuando ella lo miró. Sus ojos estaban nuevamente llenos de lágrimas y una expresión de sufrimiento la hacían ver más vulnerable que nunca. Su resistencia era estúpida e inútil, no tenía sentido mostrarse fuerte ante él, ella siempre saldría perdiendo.

-No quiero hacerte daño, te lo dije-

Hermione suspiró y volvió a mirar el techo por decima vez. Voldemort murmuró algo para sí y se dirigió hacia el balcón. Cerró la puerta con magia e hizo desaparecer todos los armarios. Solo quedó la cama donde ella reposaba.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó

El mago no respondió. Parecía molesto mientras iba quitando lo que fuera necesario. Finalmente se quedó de pie al frente a ella.

-¿Te amarro a la cama?- le dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-No me gustaría eso- le respondió ella con sorna. Se calmó un poco cuando lo vio sonreír. Había olvidado lo atractivo que se veía cuando sonreía, así fuera un gesto cruel y maléfico.

-Entonces pórtate bien. Quédate aquí, acostada y no me molestes más- le ordenó.

-¿Y tú qué vas hacer?- Vio como su sonrisa desaparecía y se preguntó si había dicho algo inadecuado.

-Yo si necesito descansar- le contestó con brusquedad.

-Ya-

Cerró los ojos pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose nunca se escuchó. Se incorporó y se dio cuenta que el hombre seguía de pie mirándola con fijeza. El señor oscuro sonrió una vez más mientras se acercaba poco a poco hasta la cama. Ella se observó perpleja.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó nerviosa. Él no hablaba, solo se le aproximaba lentamente. Finalmente llegó a su altura y se sentó en la cama, justo a su lado.

-He pensado… para mi tranquilidad y tu seguridad ¿No sería más apropiado que yo descansara aquí, contigo?-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**¿Un rr para mi? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"_Cuando una mujer es engañada,_

_todo le es permitido, menos llorar"_

CAPITULO SIETE

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Estaba de pie con las manos tras su espalda mirando fijamente la ventaba justo al frente suyo. Escucha balbuceos y tartamudeos saliendo de la boca de su mortífago. No le prestaba atención, se sentía cansado.

- Mi señor… si me permite el atrevimiento…-

Voldemort se giró con aburrimiento. Se acercó hasta su escritorio sin despegar los ojos de su sirviente. Notó como este bajaba rápidamente la vista y empezaba a temblar. Se sentó en su sillón y se recostó en el respaldo con las manos entrecruzadas a la altura del pecho. Esperó silencioso.

-Greyback ha tenido buenos resultados. La… la chica, lo lastimó gravemente, pero hemos podido ayudarlo a tiempo…-

Voldemort siguió sin responder. Su mente empezó a divagar mientras observaba al hombre arrodillado. Notaba una pesadez en la cabeza que comenzaba a molestarle; realmente necesitaba descansar.

-… Y ha pedido, que cuando acabe su interrogatorio con la chica… si podría usted entregársela…-

Enfocó los ojos y frunció el entrecejo. Se inclinó hacia adelante y la butaca emitió un ruido que aumentó la tensión en el ambiente. Vio como el mortífago se encorvaba más sin dejar de estremecerse.

-Eso no es una decisión que he considerado hasta el momento, Travers. Sin embargo, lo pensaré- le respondió en voz baja – Y dado que Greyback no ha tenido el valor de presentarse ante mí….-

-…Mi señor- lo interrumpió el mortífago. Se detuvo, consciente del error que acababa de cometer, y elevó la cabeza mirando a su amo con terror -… lo siento, amo… yo… le ruego que me disculpe-

Voldemort lo miró fríamente, pero no tenía los ánimos para sacar su varita y castigar a aquel infeliz, por lo que levantó la mano y lo invitó a continuar omitiendo la falta de respeto. El hombre respiró aliviado.

-Greyback está muy grave, mi señor… fuera de peligro, eso sí. Pero como le repito, la chica le ha causado un daño irreparable y es improbable que pueda salir en algunos días, dado su condición… No hemos contado tampoco el hecho de que dentro de dos días será luna llena-

Se hizo un silencio. Voldemort levantó una ceja - ¿Y?-

El mortífago parecía abatido- ¿Qué debemos hacer con él?-

-¿Hacer?... Ese lobo no está bajo mi responsabilidad. Lo quiero fuera de esta mansión para hoy mismo. Cuando esté listo para servirme de nuevo, que regrese y podremos hablar. Ahora, Travers, retírate. Ya he perdido mucho tiempo en esta conversación. Quiero que esta noche me entregues los informes ¿Has entendido?-

- Si, mi señor. Con su permiso-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione soltó el quinto suspiro en menos de diez minutos. Estaba acostada en la cama, sin querer dormir. Se movía inquieta y no podía dejar de ver su mano con miedo. Todavía podía recordar el horrendo y espeluznante aspecto que tenía hacía una hora. Ya no le dolía ni sentía nada, aunque todavía le quedaban algunas heridas por cicatrizar.

Oyó como la puerta se abría y estuvo a tentada de incorporarse rápidamente. Vio una sombra adentrarse en la habitación y como se acercaba lentamente a ella.

-¿Todavía estás despierta?- le preguntó Voldemort con brusquedad. Hermione desvió sus ojos hacia la pared de al lado.

- Ya he dormido lo suficiente…No tengo más sueño…-

Escuchó como el hombre reía suavemente entre dientes, aunque no tenía idea del porqué. Lo miró disimuladamente cuando éste se dio la vuelta hacia la chimenea y se desataba la corbata. No podía negarlo, se veía muy bien así vestido. Vio como se desabrochaba los botones en las mangas de la camisa y se daba la vuelta sin mirarla.

Hermione volvió a desviar los ojos hacia otra dirección y simuló no prestarle atención. El sonido de sus pasos y sus movimientos la estaban poniendo nerviosa. Se preguntó por un momento si él también estaría fingiendo que ella no estaba ahí.

Escuchó un ruido a su lado, muy cerca de ella y volteó la cabeza. Voldemort se había sentado en el sillón más próximo a la cama y se había recostado con la camisa ligeramente abierta, por lo que Hermione podía verle parcialmente le pecho. Se sonrojó y miró hacia el techo manteniendo su expresión seria.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó la bruja sin cambiar de postura. Notó como el hombre la observaba.

-Intentaré descansar un poco- dijo después de unos segundos de silencio.

-¿En el sillón?- La pregunta le salió sola, sin intención de hacerla – Pensé que habías dicho que dormirías aquí- añadió con algo de sarcasmo mientras levantaba su mano izquierda. Un grillete le sujetaba firmemente la muñeca mientras una larga cadena la mantenía sujeta a la cama.

Voldemort sonrió con burla mientras miraba la cadena- Dije que sería aquí, no dije que compartiríamos la cama. Eso nunca sucederá, al menos no para dormir-

-¿Entonces por qué me atas?- Le recriminó ella borrando su irónica sonrisa.

-Para evitar que vuelvas a escapar-

-Esto no me detendrá si me propongo huir. Antes no tuve suerte pero…- Se calló al ver la expresión de irritabilidad en la cara del señor oscuro.

- Escúchame bien… tú estás aquí para darme la información que necesito. Si no te he encerrado en una celda es porque quiero que seas cooperativa y me digas lo que quiero saber. Te daré un día más para que te recuperes de todo lo que te ha pasado. Quiero y necesito que tu mente y tu cuerpo estén en condiciones aceptables para que puedas tolerar mi legeremancia ¿Entiendes?-

Hermione lo miró sin parpadear- ¿Y luego que pasará conmigo?-

Voldemort se encogió de hombros- Muchos te quieren. Podemos hacer un sorteo-

Hermione le lanzó una mirada de desprecio y recostó al cabeza en la almohada. Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar. Escuchaba el crepitar de la chimenea y un sentimiento de miedo y ansiedad empezó a hacer mella en ella. No pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas al pensar en su situación. Había intentado ser fuerte, todo para sobrevivir. Pero ahora las cosas ya no tenían sentido. No veía la forma de defenderse ante lo que vendría; y, si el Señor Oscuro averiguaba todo sobre el Horrocrux, su vida pendería de un hilo.

Ese maldito Horrocrux. El que había causado todos sus problemas, ojalá nunca se hubiese dejado llevar por él, que tonta había sido. Levantó una mano y se limpio algunas lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas y trató de no sollozar. Miró a Voldemort de nuevo y vio que tenía los ojos cerrados. Jamás pensó que ese peligroso hombre pudiera dormir; y parecía tan tranquilo, como si no tuviera nada ni a nadie a quien temer.

Notaba como su cara estaba enrojecida debido al llanto, así que se incorporó hasta quedar sentada en el borde de la cama, preguntándose si la cadena le permitiría acercarse al baño. Se levantó, dio algunos pasos, y estuvo a punto de bordear el sillón donde Voldemort descansaba cuando escuchó un furioso siseo proveniente del suelo. Miró hacia abajo con asombro y vio una serpiente gigantesca. La reconoció al instante, era la que había poseído el cuerpo de Bathilda en la casa de los padres de Harry.

El animal se irguió y levantó parte de su cola golpeando a Hermione en la cara antes que ésta pudiera reaccionar. La chica gritó y cayó al suelo con golpe sordo. Se arrastró aterrorizada cuando vio que el reptil se acercaba a ella y la volvía a golpear con su pesado cuerpo. Notó como su mejilla palpitaba de dolor. Se puso en pie rápidamente y se lanzó en la cama en un intento de separarse aunque fuera unos milímetros de ella.

La vio sisear muy cerca de su cara así que intentó levantar su mano para empujarla lejos de ella, pero la cadena se había enredado debido a la tumultuosa situación y no le permitió mover mucho el brazo. La serpiente abrió sus fauces y se acercó lo suficiente para que la bruja pudiera ver dentro de su boca. Tembló violentamente sin poder pensar en que podía hacer para salvarse.

Muy asustada se dio cuenta que el animal retrocedía con reticencia y fue ahí que pudo ver a Voldemort de pie. Parecía furioso.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- le preguntó.

Hermione tardó en procesar en que la pregunta era hacia ella. Miró con nerviosismo al hombre – ¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Esa cosa fue la que me atacó sin razón!-

-¿Sin razón? ¡¿Sin razón?!-

-¡Sin razón!- le gritó en contestación la chica. Otra vez no podía soportar las lagrimas - ¡Yo no he hecho nada!-

Voldemort cerró una mano en un puño y se le acercó amenazante. Pero Hermione se arrodilló en la cama y lo miró desafiante. Vio como Nagini se le subía por el cuerpo y silbaba sin parar. No estaba segura si le estaba hablando al hombre, pero no le importaba mucho en realidad.

-¿Por qué te has levantado? Nagini dice que te acercaste a mí mientras dormía ¿Por qué? ¡Responde!-

-¡Quería ir al baño! ¡Tenía que pasarte por al lado obligatoriamente!-

Voldemort aflojó un poco la mano. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, solo mirándose retadoramente. Finalmente el Señor Oscuro se recompuso. Bajó a Nagini de su cuerpo y la dejó en el suelo. Le dijo algo en pársel y la serpiente se alejó de la habitación. La chica vio como Voldemort abría la puerta con su varita para permitirle salir hacia el pasillo. Volvió a cerrar la puerta y se sentó en el sillón.

-La próxima vez, solo avísame- Le dijo de mal humor. Hermione se dejó caer en la cama y pasó los dedos por su hinchada mejilla sin querer responderle. Le ardían los ojos y sabía que el mago se daría cuenta que había llorado. Se puso en pie de pronto, dándose cuenta que el hombre la miraba atento a sus movimientos. Pasó por su lado sin prestarle atención y fue hasta el baño. Se dio cuenta que la cadena que tenía en su muñeca había desaparecido.

Entró y cerró la puerta de forma brusca. Se quedó quieta conteniendo la respiración esperando escuchar como el hombre la seguía, furioso por el portazo; pero Voldemort no vino. Caminó hacia el lavamanos y apoyó las manos en éste. Se miró en espejo y se dio cuentas que estaba pálida y asustada. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y podían verse los surcos que habían dejado las lágrimas al pasar por sus mejillas.

Abrió el grifo y empezó a echarse agua fría en la cara tratando eliminar todos esos signos de debilidad, miedo y dolor. Se irguió, respiró hondo y se acercó hasta la puerta, sus piernas temblaban tanto que pensó que se caería en cualquier momento. No podía digerir completamente el susto que había llevado con esa condenada serpiente.

Abrió la puerta y salió. Las cortinas estaban corridas dándole un aspecto en penumbra a la habitación, la chimenea estaba encendida, cosa que Hermione agradeció porque empezó a tener frío. Se quedó paralizada mirando fijamente a Voldemort. Estaba de pie, dándole la espalda observando el crepitar del fuego.

-¿Ya has terminado?-

La chica soltó un suspiro y se sujetó las manos. Estaba algo tensa, su determinación y valentía cedían por momentos. Vio como Voldemort se daba la vuelta y la observaba con curiosidad. La detallaba con tanta fiereza y vehemencia que Hermione empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

El hombre se giró completamente y camino unos pasos hacia ella. La chica se dio cuenta que tenía un vaso en la mano. Se quedó absorta mirando el objeto y no se percató que el Señor Oscuro se había aproximado lo suficiente para que solo los separaran unos escasos centímetros. Se alejó rápidamente hacia atrás chochando con la pared. Voldemort ladeó la cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó la chica groseramente.

Voldemort sonrió de medio lado mientras volvía a beber. Se relamió los labios mientras observaba la errática respiración de la bruja. Se preguntó si ya su mente tendría la fuerza para soportar una intrusión por su parte. Ella no sabía defenderse de eso, lo cual era una gran ventaja.

Todo se volvió negro mientras él penetraba todos esos recuerdos inútiles, buscando con rapidez lo que necesitaba. No estaba seguro si ella soportaría mucho tiempo esa invasión tan poderosa. Se detuvo de pronto al verla sentada en la tienda de acampar. Estaba llorando sobre la cubierta de un libro que tenía en las manos.

No era el recuerdo que estaba buscando, pero la curiosidad lo venció. Se enfureció cuando vio que Potter pasaba por su lado y trataba de consolarla, pero no funcionó; ella simplemente no podía dejar de sollozar.

¿Estaba llorando por un hombre? ¿Por un chico? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Frunció el entrecejo mientras la veía ponerse en pie y salir a la oscuridad de la noche. La siguió rápidamente y se quedó de pie cuando ella se alejó y se sentó en el frio suelo, apoyó la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol y comenzó a leer el libro que todavía sujetaba.

Se quedó estupefacto al darse cuenta que era la misma imagen que él había visto aquel día. Ella estaba usando la misma ropa, la misma postura, el mismo lugar, el mismo árbol. Se aproximó con apuro y se agachó a su lado. Ella no dejaba de leer y pasar las páginas con ansiedad, estaba buscando algo, pero no lo conseguía.

Pudo percibir su cansancio y agotamiento. Se sintió decepcionado cuando la vio cerrar los ojos y dejar caer la cabeza a un lado tratando de dormir. Eso no era lo que él necesitaba, se puso en pie furioso y se dispuso a salir de su mente cuando de repente una negrura engulló todo. Miró hacia todas las direcciones atento, nunca había experimentado algo así en todos sus años practicando la Legeremancia.

Se giró estupefacto al ver nuevamente a la chica sentada en el mismo lugar, solo que el ambiente estaba totalmente abandonado y silencioso. Se quedó de piedra cuando vio una figura agachándose a la altura de la bruja.

Sus rojos ojos miraron con fijeza al recién llegado. Era él mismo, muchos años atrás ¿Cómo era posible? Se acercó y quedó justo al frente de su otro yo. Éste no lo miraba a él, solo estaba centrado en la chica.

Se sintió enfermo por unos instantes. No tenía explicación para eso. No se le ocurría ninguna idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Se vio a si mismo besando a la sangre sucia. Ella lo tocaba casi con adoración. Ambos se desvestían mutuamente sin separar sus labios.

Una sonrisa amarga curvó sus labios. Esa era la razón por la que ella lo había llamado "Tom" y, aunque las cosas seguían sin tener sentido para él, algo ya iba aclarándose. Se dio cuenta que las imágenes se iban volviendo cada vez mas borrosas, ya había durando mucho tiempo dentro de su mente, era hora de emerger.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La tomó por el cuello con violencia y la pegó contra la pared. Ella se había sujetado de su brazo para evitar caer ante la debilidad de sus piernas. Se miraron sin parpadear. Ella con confusión y él con ira.

-Me has mentido- susurró con tomo glacial. Ella intentó agarrar algo de oxigeno por su boca, pero la mano en su garganta iba aprisionando con fuerza por momentos impidiéndole respirar.

-¿Qué... de que… hablas?- replicó ahogadamente.

Voldemort se acercó hasta que sus rostros quedaron a un palmo de distancia- He visto dentro de tu mente… ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué eras mejor que yo? ¿Qué podías ocultarme cosas?-

Vio sus ojos llenarse de miedo ante sus palabras. Se sentía furioso, necesitaba saber que era lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Q… que fue… lo… que… viste?-

Soltó su agarre y ella se movió hacia un lado tosiendo sin parar. Estaba tiritando de pavor y él podía saberlo. Se le acercó nuevamente hasta sujetarla del brazo.

-¿Que son esas imágenes? ¿Por qué yo tengo ese aspecto? ¡Me has llamado Tom! ¿Por qué has soñado conmigo? ¡Responde!-

-Es… pera…. ¡Espera!- le dijo levantando las manos intentando detener la cólera de ese hombre. Su mente trabajaba a toda máquina, pero no podía pensar en que responderle.

-Yo… yo…- Se sentía tan nerviosa e intimidada que sus cuerdas vocales no se movían. Voldemort era tan imponente que su reacción era sensatamente comprensible.

-¡Habla de una vez!- Le ordenó con rudeza.

-No… no lo… se- Era sencillamente imposible. Era eso o decirle la verdad. En ambos casos terminaría malherida o muerta, así que daba igual. No supo si debía tranquilizarla el hecho de que Voldemort hubiese sonreído toscamente al escucharla.

-¿No lo sabes?- le preguntó jalándola del brazo hasta acercarla más a su cuerpo - ¿Debo hacer algo para que recuerdes?-

- No puedo recordar algo que no sé- replicó tratando de sostenerle la mirada. Se intentó liberar del agarre del hombre con vehemencia, le estaba haciendo daño. El señor oscuro sonrió pérfidamente y la liberó de repente haciéndola caer al suelo.

Hermione gimió de dolor al chocar contra el piso. Vio como los zapatos de Voldemort se movían y se alejaban unos pasos de ella. Levantó la cabeza para ver que estaba haciendo. Estaba de pie mirándola desde lejos. Se acariciaba la barbilla con la mano derecha mientras parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos.

- Tú has soñado eso…- le dijo en voz muy baja. Hermione parpadeó asustada- y yo… tuve esa ilusión, esa misma imagen… pero yo veía desde otro punto de vista… es decir… Que yo era yo… -

Hermione ni se intentó poner en pie de nuevo. Solo observaba aterrorizada al hombre que parecía estar divagando. Realmente esperaba que no llegara a una conclusión acertada.

-Explícame como pude ver tus sueños- le exigió dándose unos pasos hacia ella – Aclárame porqué yo tenía esa apariencia más joven y vi todo desde sus ojos… sabes que eventualmente me enteraré de toda la verdad ¿No es mejor que hables? No quiero hacerte daño por eso-

Hermione se estremeció – No diré nada-

Voldemort se agachó a su altura- Eso es bueno. Significa que sabes algo, lo sonsacaré como sea-

Hermione no respondió. Sabía que solo le bastarían algunas torturas para que finalmente hablara. No era muy tolerante al dolor. Sin embargo, mientras más pudiera prolongar el silencio, mejor. Era necesario para que Harry pudiera…

Bajó la cabeza y miró el suelo ignorando la insistencia del hombre. Pensar en Harry le había causado malestar. Todavía le dolía enormemente que su amigo hubiese desconfiado de ella. Todo lo que él había dicho era verdad, pero jamás lo hubiese traicionado, nunca. Todo lo que había tenido que sacrificar, todo el dolor que había experimentado, el miedo, la soledad… Todo por un amigo que ya no tenía.

Pensó en Ron. Quizás el único rayo de ilusión que le quedaba, pero una imagen oscura insistía en apagarlo. Harry y Ron eran inseparables, ella no podía olvidar en su tercer año como ambos le dieron la espalda cuando creyeron que _Crookshanks _había matado a la rata. No importaba de qué lado lo mirara, ella parecía quedar siempre por fuera.

Se imaginó que ambos amigos estarían buscando los horrocruxes, quizás ya ni la extrañaran. Se habían ido del bosque sin darle ninguna explicación, sin esperarla ¡Solo habían pasado dos días desde que se había ido!

Levantó la vista cuando Voldemort puso sus dedos sobre su barbilla obligándola a mirarlo. Volvían a estar muy cerca y ella se sentía tan perdida en esos momentos. Quizás cometiera un error.

-De acuerdo. Te contaré, solo dame… por favor… dame un momento…- le susurró con tono ahogado.

Voldemort entrecerró los ojos – Hubo algo me dejó inquieto en tus recuerdos, Hermione Granger-

La chica suspiró sin intentar apartar la mano del mago. - ¿Qué es?-

-¿Por qué llorabas por un hombre como ese? Ese… Ronald Weasley- escupió con asco

Hermione parpadeó varias veces ¿Cómo le hacía esa pregunta justamente ahora? ¿Acaso él sabía lo que ella había estado pensando? ¿Había visto sus dudas?

-Lloras cuando amas a alguien que te hace daño-

Voldemort apretó su agarre- ¿Amar? ¿Lo amas? ¿Por qué?-

Hermione se encogió de hombros – Porque no se puede controlar eso-

Voldemort le sonrió burlonamente- Puedes controlarlo todo, Hermione Granger. Excepto si eres débil-

Hermione sonrió satíricamente. Miró hacia un lado – Entonces soy débil-

Voldemort la forzó a mirarlo de nuevo. Sus ojos resplandecían y se veía más atractivo e implacable que nunca – Yo puedo volverte una persona fuerte y poderosa. Y ya verás que podrás decidir cuál es el hombre más adecuando para que te enamores-

Sin decir nada más la besó. Hermione se dejó llevar por el momento y le respondió con fogosidad. El hombre la sujetó con firmeza de la cintura y la obligó a ponerse en pie. La bruja notó como las manos del mago se introducían sin ningún recato por debajo de su camisa y la acariciaban con suavidad. Ella, en cambio, tenía algo de miedo de tocarlo a él.

Dejó de besarla y la miró con intensidad. Ella temblaba en sus brazos y parecía algo dudosa. Voldemort llevó sus manos al bolsillo del pantalón y sacó su varita mágica. La chica tragó con dificultad al ver la punta tan cerca de su cuello. Se dio cuenta que el hombre la observaba con ímpetu mientras iba deslizando su arma por el pecho de la bruja. Un hilo de fuego iba emanando de ésta quemando la tela a su paso, pero no le hacía el más mínimo daño a su piel.

Llegó hasta el final de la camisa y Hermione se quedó estática al ver como su destrozada camisa quedaba abierta de par en par. Voldemort lanzó su varita al suelo y con mucha lentitud fue separando ambos extremos de la camisa, dejando la chica despojada de ésta.

-Debes aprender una cosa de mi, Hermione Granger- le dijo en un susurro mientras pasaba la punta de sus dedos por los hombros de la bruja- Soy el mago más poderoso que existe. Nadie me niega nada, por lo tanto estoy acostumbrado a tomar lo que quiera y donde sea... Sin embargo, no tiendo a violar-

El corazón de Hermione dio un salto – Muy diferente a tus mortífagos-

Voldemort sonrió ligeramente – Por esa razón, quiero saber si tú deseas esto-

La chica se quedó en silencio ¿De verdad le iba a dar la oportunidad de elegir? Notó la impaciencia del hombre, por lo que siguió sin responderle. Voldemort volvió a curvar sus labios en una pervertida sonrisa mientras colocaba una mano sobre su nuca y la otra sobre su espalda.

-No es conveniente que me hagas esperar-

Las dudas de Hermione se disiparon en ese momento. Al diablo todos, ya había decidido que velaría solo por ella y lo iba a cumplir. Harry y Ron debían quedar en el pasado. No pensaba sufrir por más nadie. Ya no importaba si era egoísta, si estaba traicionando una causa. No le interesaba si la tachaban de traidora o si dejaba que Voldemort supiera toda la verdad.

Notó como Voldemort tomaba sus labios de forma demandante y le respondió de la misma manera. El hombre la hizo retroceder varios pasos hasta que cayó sobre la cama con él encima. Sus ansiosas manos terminaron de quitarle la ropa mientras le daba pequeños mordiscos por la clavícula. Estaba cegada por él. Era tan condenadamente apuesto y deliciosamente cruel que podía perder la cordura a cualquier mujer.

-Te daré una oportunidad, Hermione Granger…- le dijo en el oído. Ella se estremeció al sentir su aliento- No quieres morir, puedo verlo. Si te unes a mí, si me eres fiel… si te consagras totalmente ante mí y haces lo que te diga… Yo te dejaré vivir, te daré todo el poder que necesitas, toda la venganza que busques, podrás hacer cosas maravillosas a mi lado. No seré tu señor, no seré tu amo…te puedo convertir en mi mujer… ¿Quisieras todo eso?-

Hermione estaba sumamente extasiada, sin embargo pudo procesar todo eso. No quería pensar en más nada, si él le ofrecía esas cosas ¿Por qué rechazarlo? Podía recuperar a sus padres, serían intocables. Podría matar a ese maldito hombre lobo que tanto daño le había hecho ¿Quién se atrevería a volver a humillarla y hacerle llorar? Vio como Voldemort se relamía los labios y la miraba con intensidad buscando la respuesta que tanto anhelaba. Hermione acarició su pecho mientras sonreía levemente.

-Lo quiero-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

+ REVIEWS = INSPIRACION = ACTUALIZAR MAS RÁPIDO.

:)


	8. Chapter 8

_**Le dedico este capítulo, con mucho cariño, a mi compatriota **__**SamoraFinales.**_

"Que el hombre tema a la mujer cuando ésta odia; porque

en el fondo el hombre no es más que malo, pero la mujer es

perversa."

**CAPITULO OCHO**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Notaba la suavidad de las sabanas rozar con su desnuda espalda mientras mantenía su vista clavada en los brillantes ojos rojos que le devolvían la mirada. Su mano no había dejado de acariciar el pecho del hombre de forma suave y sutil. Estuvo segura de poder vislumbrar una sonrisa aprobatoria asomarse en sus labios.

- Asumo que aceptas mi propuesta- le dijo con diversión

Honestamente Hermione no tenía idea de que era lo que estaba aprobando, pero le daba igual. Si eso podía hacer que su condición mejorara y dejara de vivir con miedo, pues bienvenido sea. Asintió con la cabeza sin detener su caricia. Voldemort rió en voz baja mientras levantaba una mano y la acercaba hasta mejilla de la chica. Hermione sintió el toque helado de sus dedos contra su piel.

- ¿Estas consciente de todo lo que debes hacer a partir de ahora? ¿Todo a lo que debes renunciar?- le preguntó sin perder la soberbia sonrisa. Sus dedos fueron bajando poco a poco acariciando ahora su expuesto cuello. Hermione cerró los ojos unos instantes al sentir como la mano del mago oscuro seguía descendiendo y se acercaba hasta rozar su seno derecho. Trató de tranquilizar su errática respiración y tomar control de la situación.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Le espetó.

¿Qué pasará con tu amigo Potter, o… tu novio Weasley?-

Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miró interrogante al Señor Oscuro. Se movió con brusquedad intentando salir de debajo de su cuerpo. Voldemort la sujetó del brazo y rápidamente la inmovilizó para evitar que la chica pudiera escaparse de su agarre.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay algo que te moleste, querida?- preguntó viendo con regocijo la mirada de despreció que la bruja le dirigía - ¿Sabes algo que ha llamado mi atención? En los días que has estado aquí ninguno de los dos ha intentado venir a rescatarte; algo estúpido, pero aún así…-

Hermione entrecerró los ojos- Yo no necesito que nadie me salve-

Voldemort rió con maldad. Sus ojos emitieron un destello rojizo que dejaron a Hermione perpleja – Por supuesto que no, querida-

- Quiero que sepas que no tengo el más mínimo interés en tus enemigos y menos en tus aliados. No me inmiscuiré en eso. Quisiera que eso quedara muy claro desde ahora-

Pensó que Voldemort se enfurecería por aquello, pero una vez más su mente la traicionó. Voldemort había reído y se había acercado más al rostro de la chica – Como mi mujer, Hermione Granger, precisamente esos son temas en los cuales no debes interferir. Tú me complaces a mí, y yo cumpliré cada capricho que tengas-

Hermione sonrió levemente – En cuanto a Harry y a Ron…- se detuvo al ver la insistente mirada del hombre. No podía negar que estaba algo nerviosa, pero ya había tomado una decisión-… Haz lo que quieras con ellos-

- Es lo que esperaba oír-

Ahogó un gemido cuando la poderosa mano del mago sujetó por fin su seno después de haberlo acariciado sutilmente durante minutos. Hermione miró con intensidad al hombre y levantó la cabeza para unir sus labios a los de él. Se dio cuenta que Voldemort se había quedado quieto, quizás sorprendido del atrevimiento de la chica, pero no pareció importarle, pues respondió ese beso con lujuria y pasión.

La chica levantó sus manos y se dispuso quitarle la ya desabrochada camisa. Honestamente nunca había hecho algo como eso, pero su sangre parecía hervir y su cuerpo exigía ser tomado precisamente por ese hombre. Voldemort se irguió un poco facilitándole la tarea de desnudarlo. Pudo escuchar su risa al dejarlo despojado de la cintura para arriba. Hermione lo miró y se dio cuenta que ese gesto burlón le daba más confianza, era una invitación para que siguiera haciéndolo.

Se levantó un poco de la cama y quedó sentada en ésta mientras veía a Voldemort arrodillado frente a ella. Llevó sus temblorosas y excitadas manos hacia el cierre del pantalón del hombre y se dispuso a bajarlo rápidamente.

Voldemort se aproximó de pronto para besarla con fuerza, haciendo que el cuerpo de la bruja se inclinara levemente hacia atrás y que sus dedos se alejaran unos centímetros del pantalón.

-¿Es la primera vez que haces algo como esto?- le preguntó sensualmente al oído.

-Pues si- admitió ella tratando de volver a su tarea de desvestirlo.

-¿Y quieres ser tú la que domine este momento?-

Hermione levantó la cara y notó como tenía las mejilla encendidas, aún así le respondió con seguridad - ¿Te parece inconveniente?-

Voldemort rió suevamente- En lo absoluto, querida. Solo que jamás he estado con una mujer que desee hacer tal cosa conmigo. Nunca he permitido que nadie tenga más poder que yo, en ningún ámbito-

Hermione le sonrió cínicamente – Eres un hombre muy intimidante, quizás sea por eso-

Voldemort la sujetó por los hombros y la tumbó sobre la cama. Hermione pudo notar su erección rozando contra su muslo y soltó un gemido de placer sin poderse contener. Se retorció en la cama intentando volver a incorporarse.

-¿Yo no te intimido?-

Hermione sonrió cuando el hombre la miró divertido – Cada vez menos-

-Interesante… entonces continúa con lo que estabas haciendo- Ordenó despacio. Hermione notó una corriente de electricidad al escucharle decir eso. Voldemort se movió para que la chica volviera quedar sentada en la cama. Llevó de nuevo ambas manos a su ya desabrochado pantalón y, tratando de eliminar los nervios y las dudas que seguía sintiendo, liberó el pene del hombre sujetándolo con firmeza. En cuanto sus dedos hicieron contacto, escuchó como Voldemort se tensaba y un sonido de placer escapaba de sus labios.

Hermione lo miró extasiada, y con algo más de confianza comenzó a acariciarlo sutilmente. Vio al mago relamerse los labios mientras la observaba con deseo y lujuria. Voldemort levantó su mano y chasqueó los dedos. Hermione se detuvo unos segundos al darse cuenta que ambos habían quedado desnudos. Bajó la mirada hacia su propio cuerpo y luego se centró en el hombre.

Le sonrió con soberbia. Se sentía tan confiada, hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba un sentimiento de potestad tan grande. Colocó ambos manos sobre los brazos del mago y logró acostarlo en la cama con rapidez. Voldemort por supuesto se había dejado hacer, pero era imposible que una mirada de sorpresa no se asomara en sus rojizos ojos.

-¿Te gusta jugar, verdad?- Ese susurro fue la pizca de motivación que a la bruja le faltó para sentarse a horcadas sobre su abdomen. Voldemort sonrió mientras sus manos iban tocando las piernas de la chica. Hermione se tensó cuando notó como los dedos del hombre se acercaban implacablemente hacia su entrepierna. Pero era algo que inevitable iba a pasar, no podía asustarse por algo como eso.

Sin previo aviso, el Señor Oscuro se incorporó logrando que Hermione perdiera el equilibrio. La sujetó por la cintura y la acostó sobre la cama con brusquedad. La beso con rudeza mientras sus manos iban apretando sus senos al compás de su boca. Hermione gimió audiblemente temblando ante la excitante violencia con la que el hombre la trataba.

-No es justo… no me dejas…- fue callada por un nuevo beso. Voldemort fue deslizando una mano por su vientre hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

-En otra oportunidad quizás te deje tomar las riendas, pero en esta primera vez, lo haré yo- le susurró con determinación. Las caricias sobre su vagina hicieron que Hermione arqueara la espalda y se olvidara de respirar. Voldemort observaba embelesado su reacción ante las sensaciones que sus dedos provocaban.

-Estás lista para mí- anunció con una sonrisa. Hermione se retorció en la cama cuando notó como el hombre separaba su mano. Abrió los ojos y miró al mago con adoración, no podía evitarlo. Voldemort llevó uno de sus dedos a su propia boca y lo lamió con elegancia.

-Eres deliciosa, querida. Tal como imaginé-

Hermione soltó un quejido. Voldemort bajó sus ojos hacia ella y le sonrió con perversidad -¿Quieres que te haga mía?-

Hermione iba a replicar, pero el hombre no estaba dispuesto a esperar por una respuesta. Se inclinó y la besó nuevamente mientras su mano volvía a bajar y la penetraba con un dedo. Hermione rompió el beso y se movió algo incomoda. El Señor Oscuro bajó sus labios por el cuello de la chica haciendo que ésta se olvidara de la intromisión. Pronto sintió otro dedo, pero no había dolor.

-Abre las piernas- comandó con algo de dureza. Hermione lo miró y obedeció. Vio como el mago se situaba entre ellas y se inclinaba un poco. El rostro del hombre quedó solo a un palmo de distancia del suyo y algunos mechones de su negro cabello le hacían cosquillas. El hombre la observó con una sonrisa perversa que la chica le devolvió.

-¡Hazlo!- lo apuró ella con voz ronca.

Pronto sintió algo grande y duro que presionaba su entrepierna, cerró los ojos y soltó un quejido cuando notó que el pene de Voldemort se abría paso en su interior in ningún tipo de compasión. No es que lo estuviera esperando, pero le mago no estaba siendo amable y suave al hacerlo. Era un dolor punzante y tuvo la tentación de pedirle que se detuviera; pero algo cambió.

Voldemort empezó a moverse lentamente, atento a todos los sonidos que la chica dejaba salir de sus labios. Usualmente no tenía la paciencia para todo ese proceso, pero ella sería su mujer, tenía que algo mas dedicado. Cuando por fin escuchó el tan ansiado gemido de placer empezó a moverse con más rapidez.

La sujetó con una mano por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, logrando que la penetración fuera más profunda. Hermione parecía frenética y ansiosa, por lo que se inclinó y la besó con violencia. Las manos de la chica se movieron de pronto. Una se posó en su espalda y la otra lo sujetó por el cabello. Eso solo aumentó su excitación.

Sintió como su magia empezaba a descontrolarse, pero no podía evitarlo. La chimenea se apagó de pronto al mismo tiempo que la mesita de noche empezaba vibrar ligeramente; Hermione soltó una risita muy leve, lo más seguro es que ella también se hubiera dando cuenta. Voldemort le devolvió la sonrisa con crueldad mientras la penetraba con más fuerza haciendo que Hermione se quedara sin respiración. Se inclinó para depositar un suave mordisco en su cuello. Eso fue lo único que faltaba para Hermione se dejara llevar y lograra alcanzar su primer orgasmo.

Se dejó caer en la cama tratando de respirar el aliento mientras Voldemort seguía moviéndose sobre ella. Bajó la vista hacia la bruja y la vio bañada en sudor, todo su cuerpo brillaba y la hacían ver más hermosa. La sujetó de la barbilla y la obligó a incorporarse dándole un beso que ella correspondió con fervor. Apretó un poco más su agarre sobre su rostro cuando él mismo había llegado a su clímax.

Se dejó caer en la cama al lado de su bruja. Ella estaba demasiado extasiada como para moverse o decir alguna cosa. Voldemort solo respiró un par de veces antes de ponerse en pie y volver a encender la chimenea con su varita, aunque en la habitación hubiese calor, ese ambiente duraría relativamente poco.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó cuando se dio la vuelta. Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta.

-Bien- respondió ahogadamente sin moverse de esa posición.

-¿Tienes ganas de dormir?-

La bruja entreabrió los ojos. Esas palabras le eran tan conocidas, cuando había soñado con Tom Riddle había escuchado exactamente lo mismo. Giró la cabeza y miró al Señor Oscuro; éste se estaba vistiendo nuevamente sin dejar de observar el crepitar de las llamas.

-Un poco- le respondió.

Voldemort estaba abrochando la blanca camisa y la miró atentamente – Puedes descansar-

-Tú no has dormido nada desde que llegué- comentó Hermione metiéndose bajo las sabanas. Voldemort se encogió de hombros.

- Tengo muchos asuntos que tratar. Iré al extranjero durante unas horas. Pero volveré al anochecer. Tengo una sorpresa para ti-

-¿Una sorpresa? ¿Qué es?- le preguntó curiosa.

-Ya lo verás-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Se levantó de la cama con pesadez. No sabía cuántas horas había dormido, solo recordaba haber escuchado la puerta de la habitación abriéndose y haber sentido como una figura le pasaba por al lado. No había podido girarse y mirar quien era la persona, estaba sujeta entre los brazos de Morfeo, y no tenía intenciones de salir de allí. Optó por ignorar al desconocido teniendo la confianza que sería Voldemort.

Se encaminó hacia el baño y se dio una ducha rápida. La habitación estaba en un sepulcral silencio. Hermione abrió las cortinas y vio que era de noche y estaba lloviendo a cántaros. Miró hacia todas las direcciones pero no vio nada de ropa que pudiera vestir. Abrió los armarios y se dio cuenta que estaban vacios. Sujetó la sabana y se cubrió con ella mientras iba caminando por la habitación. No veía nada con lo que pudiera vestirse.

La puerta se abrió de pronto haciendo que la chica diera un salto. La luz de los pasillos la encandiló haciendo que no pudiera distinguir a la persona que estaba entrando a la habitación.

-Has despertado-

-Cierra la puerta, no puedo ver nada- pidió la chica notando un pinchazo en la cabeza ante tanta luz.

Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta y la habitación quedó nuevamente en penumbras. Hermione levantó la vista y vio como Voldemort se le acercaba.

-¿Dónde está mi ropa?- le preguntó Hermione. Voldemort enarcó una ceja.

- ¿No has conseguido ropa limpia?-

- Pues no. He buscando en todas partes, pero nada-

Voldemort entrecerró los ojos, parecía molesto- Esos malditos elfos… no los tienen lo suficientemente disciplinados. Enseguida regreso-

-Espera… ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó ella dando unos pasos.

-A solucionar tu problema- le respondió sujetando el picaporte con una mano.

-No es necesario. Puedes utilizar tu varita, algo sencillo estaría bien- le dijo con calma – Quizás a los elfos se les olvidó… o hubo una confusión…-

Voldemort frunció el entrecejo sin dejar de observar a la bruja. Lentamente separó su mano de la puerta- Supongo que podemos omitirlo por hoy. Dado que es una gran noche y debemos celebrar nuestra unión- Sacó su varita y con un simple movimiento Hermione quedó totalmente vestida. Estuvo a punto de decir que eso había sido extraordinario, pero no deseaba elevar más el ego del mago oscuro.

-¿Ya fuiste al extranjero?- Por supuesto que no le preguntaría que había ido a hacer tan lejos, él jamás se lo revería.

- Si. Aunque no he encontrado lo que buscaba- Había un dejo de furia en su voz- Ahora que lo recuerdo tu y yo tenemos muchas de las cuales hablar-

Hermione parpadeó algo nerviosa – Supongo que sí-

-Mi pregunta es: ¿vas a decirme la verdad o tendré que averiguarlo por otros medios?- Voldemort se le acercó hasta quedar a un metro de distancia.

-¿Qué otros medios? Dije que te contaría todo… Solo que…Se que no te gustará- le explicó ella sentándose en la cama.

Voldemort hizo un gesto con su mano- Levántate… Sentémonos aquí- indicó señalando un sofá. Hermione se puso en pie y se aproximo hasta quedar sentada a su lado. Voldemort la miró con intensidad.

- Sé que guardas un gran secreto. Lo supe desde el primer momento en que te vi, sabes que he tenido paciencia por tu delicado estado. Pero es una información que pienso obtener usando cualquier medio-

Hermione sonrió cínicamente- Te arrepentirás de tu proposición de hace algunas horas cuando sepas todo lo que tengo que decirte-

-No lo haré- le aseguró él con frialdad.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?- se sorprendió la bruja.

-Querida, sé que Potter, ese Weasley y tú han estado aventurándose para tratar de incordiarme… o escapar. Sea como sea, estoy consciente que los tres estaban fugados y juntos… En pocas palabras, sé que con lo que me confesarás ahora, los estarías traicionando a ambos; requisito suficiente para que no claudique en mi ofrecimiento-

Hermione soltó un suspiro preparándose mentalmente para lo que iba a decir. Estaba consciente que en cuanto empezara a hablar sellaría todo. No pudo evitar que sus manos empezaran a temblar. Voldemort se dio cuenta y arqueó una ceja.

-¿De qué tienes tanto miedo? ¿De mi? ¿O de ellos?-

Hermione tomó aire, ignorando la pregunta- Dumbledore le dio a Harry una misión. Él descubrió que habías creado seis Horrocruxes y ambos intentaron destruirlos-

Voldemort se puso en pie mirando la chica con los ojos abiertos como platos - ¿Qué has dicho? ¡Repítelo!-

Hermione notó como una gota de sudor le caía por el rostro – Lo que has oído… Solo lograron destruir el diario y un anillo… consiguieron encontrar otro horrocrux, el guardapelo de Slytherin. Pero no había forma de destruirlo, así que lo llevábamos encima por turnos hasta que encontráramos la forma de acabar con el-

Se dio cuenta que Voldemort había cerrado una mano en un puño y la miraba de forma asesina- Pues… pues… El guardapelo nos causaba diferentes efectos negativos cada vez que lo llevábamos en el cuello. Ron en un arrebato de ira decidió abandonarnos a Harry a mí. Quedamos solos… Y una noche, yo tenía el guardapelo encima, me tocaba hacer guardia. Y creo que me quedé dormida. Tuve un sueño con un hombre que se hacía llamar Tom Riddle. Sabía que ese era tu nombre muggle. De esa forma asumí que el Horrocrux era el que me sumergía en esos sueños tan extraños…-

Hermione temblaba tanto que su voz sonaba entrecortada, tenía miedo y no pensaba ocultarlo. Casi podía sentir la furia salir de cada poro del hombre de pie al frente suyo. No levantó la mirada mientras seguía hablando.

- Yo soñaba con Tom Riddle cada vez que usaba el Horrocrux o me tocaba hacer guardia. Creo que le agarré el gusto, estaba obsesionada y maravillada con él. Me hacía sentir bien, estaba segura y me olvidaba de Ron y de toda esa precaria situación en la que me encontraba. Pues creo que Harry se dio cuenta… me acusó de traidora y me fui de ese bosque, no supe nada más de él-

-¿Y qué paso con mi guardapelo? ¿Todavía lo tiene Potter?- Parecía que Voldemort usaba todo su autocontrol para mantener el tono de voz bajo. Hermione levantó la vista.

- Esa noche que me fui… Yo no tenía el Horrocrux puesto. Lo tenía Harry… Solo sé que Ron volvió esa noche y ambos me dijeron que habían logrado destruirlo-

Vio como Voldemort palidecía; daba media vuelta y caminaba en círculos por la habitación mientras se pasaba las manos por su oscuro cabello. Hermione supuso que el hombre ya no le interesaba el porqué había tenido esas visiones con ella. Eso era irrelevante para él ahora.

-Todavía tienes a salvo tres Horrocruxes más. Si te alivia en algo no sabemos que son o donde están-dijo sosegada. Voldemort se detuvo y la miró con furia.

-Tengo… tengo que redoblar los hechizos protectores sobre ellos- dijo más para sí que para la bruja.

Hermione se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes, solo mirando el fuego. Voldemort se sentó en la cama y pareció estar pensando cosas en silencio. Hermione no lo miró ni una sola vez. Finalmente Voldemort pareció haber encontrado algo de tranquilidad interior puesto que la chica se dio cuenta (de reojo) como él levantaba la cabeza y la miraba atentamente.

-¿Potter te consideró una traidora?- le preguntó en voz baja

Hermione asintió con la cabeza – Fue muy humillante. Después de todo lo que hice por él. Todo lo que tuve que dar a cambio por ser su amiga, todo lo que sacrifiqué… para nada-

-¿Y tu noviecito?-

Hermione lo miró con rabia- ¡Deja de llamarlo así! Él prefirió quedarse al lado de su amigo antes que ayudarme o apoyarme a mí. Siempre me han dejado por fuera… siempre. Pasaron dos días y regresé a ese bosque, ese maldito mortífago iba a violarme, me habían hecho tanto daño y pensé que quizás ellos estarían allí, esperando que yo decidiera volver y pudieran salvarme… pero no fue así. Se fueron… y yo, casi muero en ese lugar-

Se hizo el silencio nuevamente. Hermione notó como Voldemort se ponía en pie. Se aproximaba hacia ella y la sujetaba por la barbilla – Por eso decidiste aceptar mi propuesta-

- Si… y no cambiaré de opinión. No siento odio hacia ellos, no deseo su muerte. Pero no pienso mover un dedo para intentar protegerlos de nuevo-

Voldemort acarició su rostro de forma sutil- Tienes miedo de sentir odio, pero estás en todo tu derecho… Mis condiciones eran que no debías interferir en mi camino. Te agradezco la información. Tomaré medidas de inmediato… Mientras tanto, tu situación no ha cambiado-

Hermione parpadeó - ¿Mi situación?-

-Sigues siendo mi mujer. Pronto mi futura esposa, y cuando acabe con tus ami… no… ya no, cuando acabe con esos dos niños estúpidos, podremos consolidar nuestra unión. Si me eres fiel y deseas estar a mi lado, pondré al mundo mágico a tus pies-

Hermione se tensó - ¿Aún después de todo lo que te he contado?-

Voldemort sonrió arrogante – Nada ha cambiado, querida. Deja que yo me ocupe de todo… Por cierto, aquí está tu regalo-

El mago sacó una varita mágica del bolsillo de su túnica y se la entregó. Hermione la sujetó examinándola minuciosamente.

-Sé que no es la tuya, no sé donde está… pero he ordenado a Ollivander que te fabrique una-

Hermione se sorprendió- ¿Ollivander?- luego recordó que había escuchado que los mortífagos lo habían secuestrado -¿Él está aquí? ¿Tienes prisioneros en esta misma casa?

Voldemort sonrió de nuevo y le dio un fugaz beso – Tengo que resolver esos importantes asuntos, ahora mismo. Practica con esa varita todo lo que desees, luego hablaremos. Le ordenaré a los estúpidos elfos que te sirvan la cena-

Voldemort se irguió y se encamino rápidamente a la puerta. Pero Hermione se había puesto en pie. Sostenía con mucha fuerza la varita entre sus dedos – Quiero pedirte algo-

Voldemort se dio la vuelta - ¿Qué necesitas?-

-Yo no sé donde… Pero quiero recuperar a mis padres. Les modifiqué la memoria y los mande a Australia ¿Puedes ayudarme?-

Voldemort la miró inexpresivamente- Luego hablaremos sobre eso-

-Y una cosa más…-

El señor oscuro se dio la vuelta de nuevo, parecía algo irritado. Hermione apretó aún más la varita- Quiero la cabeza de Greyback-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**FALTAN DOS O TRES CAPITULOS PARA TERMINAR ESTA HISTORIA. ESPERO ESTEN A GRADO CON ESTA HERMIONE. EN CADA CAPITULO SE VOLVERÁ UN POCO MAS DARK. UN RR NO ME CAERÍA NADA MAL! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO NUEVE**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

El frío aire de la noche la golpeó sutilmente en la cara. Bajó la vista y miró entre la elegante baranda que tenía ese exuberante balcón, lugar por el cual ella había intentado escapar una vez. La noche engullía todo a su paso, casi no podía distinguirse el extravagante jardín que se encontraba más abajo. El silencio era absoluto, solo interrumpido por alguna que otra ventisca.

Se dio cuenta que en toda la mansión el ambiente estaba en penumbra, su misma habitación estaba incluida en esa absorbente opacidad. Acarició la varita entre sus dedos, rozándola con los dedos, sintiendo la poderosa madera hacer contacto contra sus yemas. Llevaba algunos cuartos de hora sentada en el suelo, solo mirando hacia el horizonte.

Le alegraba el hecho de que Voldemort le hubiese permitido salir de nuevo a ese balcón, quizás ya estaba seguro que ella no intentaría escapar.

Carraspeó y se recostó contra la pared. Sentía una ligera presión en el pecho y eso le estaba empezando a fastidiar. No podía evitar recordar todo lo que le había confesado a Voldemort hacía unas pocas horas. Realmente había sellado todo con esa revelación, redimirse ya no era una opción.

No podía dejar de pensar en Harry, de hecho era lo único que venía a su mente una y otra vez. Ya no estaba segura si había hecho lo correcto, por más que fuera, ella no deseaba que Voldemort estuviera en el poder. Le era imposible no cavilar en cómo había llegado a estar en esa situación tan inverosímil.

Sin embargo, y después de reflexionar por tanto tiempo, llegó a la conclusión que no se sentía tan mal después de todo. A veces recordaba a los Weasley, a Remus, a Tonks, incluso a Dumbledore; pero para su sorpresa, era algo lejano. Se preguntó si su mente se había hecho ya la idea de esa nueva y extraña vida que llevaba, y trataba de eliminar todo recuerdo de su pasado.

La idea de querer ver a Ron, de necesitarlo, ya no existía. Y Harry… todavía escuchaba sus acusaciones, su furia, su rabia, su dolor... A veces sentía la necesidad de perdonarlo, consolándose con la idea de que el chico quizás habría recapacitado. Pero ya era tarde para eso.

Bajó la mirada al escuchar una risa, provenía desde uno de los pasillos de la mansión. Era algo sutil, pero supo que era un hombre. Miró la varita entre sus dedos y se puso en pie. Se acercó hasta uno de los armarios y sacó una capa de color negro. Era mucho más grande que su talla, pero con un simple hechizo la hizo encogerse al tamaño adecuado. Se la colocó con parsimonia y se subió la capucha hasta que su rostro quedó oculto.

Nunca imaginó vestir de esa manera, pero la hacía sentirse muy bien. Caminó hacia la puerta notando como la tela le acariciaba la cara, era una sensación difícil de describir. Levantó la varita, estaba totalmente confiada en que podría abrir la cerradura; no se equivocó.

La puerta se abrió sin hacer el menor ruido, y salió al pasillo. Estaba pobremente iluminado, pero eso le gustó más, daba la impresión que ella era parte de esa oscuridad. Caminó con discreción, sujetando la varita bajó la capa. Estaba atenta a cualquier ruido que se escuchara cerca de donde estaba.

Bajó escalón tras escalón observando detenidamente todo ese lugar. Recordaba haber pasado por ese mismo pasillo cuando trataba de huir, pero dada la situación, el miedo no le permitió apreciar nada. Ya no temía, ahora solo sentía curiosidad.

-¡Oye, tú!-

Se dio la vuelta con calma, había respirado profundamente para evitar pegar un salto debido a la impresión. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que alguien la estaba siguiendo. Un hombre cercano a los cuarenta años la miraba fríamente desde una prudencial distancia. Se sintió poderosa al darse cuenta que él no podía ver bajo su capucha. Por su forma de vestir figuró rápidamente que era un mortífago; aunque honestamente ¿quién mas podría estar habitando esa mansión?

-¿Qué?- le contestó de forma inexpresiva.

El hombre levantó una ceja y se le acercó unos pasos. Hermione sujetó la varita con fuerza, su mente empezó a maquinar una serie de hechizos que podría lanzar si el hombre se le aproximaba un centímetro más.

-¿Quién eres tú?-

La bruja sonrió por lo bajo, aunque el mago no pudiera verla. Se irguió todo lo que pudo – Eso no tiene porque importarte. Sigue tu camino-

No deseaba que el mortífago la entretuviese. Ella solo buscaba a una persona; un asqueroso lobo que probablemente estuviera unos pisos más abajo.

-Conozco a todas las personas que transitan este lugar, y tu voz no me es familiar. Dime tu nombre- exigió con rudeza.

-Ya te dije que esas cosas no tienen porque importarte- le replicó nuevamente. Vio como el hombre acercaba su mano a su bolsillo y buscaba su varita mágica. Hermione levantó la suya de pronto.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tú- le advirtió con un tono helado.

El mortífago se había detenido, pero ya tenía sujeta la varita en su mano derecha. Hermione se bajó la capucha para poder vislumbrar bien los movimientos del mago. Se dio cuenta que éste había abierto la boca al ver su rostro; la había reconocido.

-Tú… tú eres la sangre sucia- Aseguró con una sonrisa siniestra.

Hermione le devolvió el gesto sin dejar de apuntarlo a la cara- La última persona que me llamó de esa manera terminó muerta-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Quién? – se burló éste.

-No recuerdo los nombres de las sabandijas. No vale la pena-

-¿Qué has dicho, sangre sucia?- bramó el hombre mientras levantaba su varita. Hermione, que ya estaba prevenida, le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor antes que el mago pudiera defenderse.

Vio al mortífago caer hacia atrás con un golpe seco. Quedó tendido en el suelo sin moverse, soltó un quejido de dolor e intentó ponerse nuevamente en pie. Hermione se le acercó rápidamente y conjurando unas cuerdas, dejó al hombre fuertemente sujeto e inmovilizado.

- Te advertí que no lo hicieras- le dijo ella bajando su varita. El mortífago la miró con odio, aunque todavía parecía confundido debido al impacto que había recibido contra el piso.

-No importa que hagas- le dijo con desprecio- No podrás escapar de aquí…-

Hermione entrecerró los ojos- ¿Quién te ha dicho que quiero escapar?-

El mortífago se sentó en el suelo todavía con las cuerdas impidiéndole cualquier otro movimiento – Ya sé quién eres… tu eres la chica que atacó a Greyback, todos sabemos que intentaste escapar. Pero el Señor Oscuro jamás dejará que una basura como tú se burle de él. Ojala el amo me hubiese dejado a cargo de tu castigo…Creo que jamás te recuperarías del trauma ante todo lo que te haría- escupió con asco.

Hermione no pudo evitar reír – Y mírate ahora… en el suelo, incapaz de siquiera detenerme ¿no es penoso que digas esas cosas absurdas estando en esa posición?-

El mortífago le lanzó una mirada asesina – No tuve la oportunidad de verlo, pero me contaron que sufriste el mismo daño que Greyback en tus brazos. Voy a admitir que lo has lastimado bastante; no tienes idea de las ganas que te tienen todos los mortífagos por eso… Ya que no pudimos ponerte un dedo encima en ese momento, nos consuela que por lo menos tengas esas heridas irreparables-

-¿irreparables?... ¿Te refieres a esto?- Hermione levantó ambas mangas de su suéter, mostrándole al mortífago sus brazos, lisos, pálidos y sin ninguna marca. Sus pequeñas cicatrices apenas se veían bajo esa tenue luz.

No sabía porque se molestaba en hacer eso. Pero se regodeó de placer al ver la mirada atónita del hombre en el suelo. Se bajó de nuevo las mangas y observó al mago con burla.

-No es posible… ¿Cómo?...-

Hermione no contestó. No pensaba decirle a ningún mortífago que el mismo Voldemort había pasado horas a su lado, curándole y librándola de todo dolor. Estaba segura que el mago oscuro no le gustaría que sus seguidores se enteraran. Además que ella no ganaría nada revelándolo.

- La misma sustancia cayó en tus brazos, eso me dijeron… y Greback terminó muy… No me explico- murmuró el hombre más para sí mismo que para ella.

La bruja no pudo disimular una sonrisa - ¿Greyback quedó muy que…?-

El mortífago le lanzó una mirada de desprecio- No tengo que decirte nada, asquerosa sangre sucia-

- Te he dicho que no me llames así- le espetó Hermione volviendo a levantar la varita- Eres tan despreciable como los demás, no creo que haya diferencia si mato a otro mortífago…- Frunció el entrecejo al ver la expresión despectiva que el mago le dirigía- ¿Es que acaso crees que no lo haré? ¿Piensas que no me atrevo?-

El mortífago le sonreía con sorna – Eres de la Orden… un montón de cobardes inútiles. No creo que seas diferente-

Hermione apretó los dientes- _¡Crucio!- _

No disfrutaba con el dolor del hombre y menos apreciaba sus gritos. Bajó la varita de inmediato sabiendo que lo mas probable es que los alaridos del mago se hubiesen escuchando en toda la mansión.

¡Cállate!- le ordenó en un murmullo. Miró en todas las direcciones, agudizando sus sentidos por si escuchaba voces o pisadas. Los sollozos del hombre la ponían nerviosa -¡Te dije que te callaras!-

-Mal… maldita- gimió el mortífago. Parecía un pez fuera del agua revolcándose por el suelo todavía siendo sujetado por las poderosas cuerdas.

-¡Si alguien viene, juro que los mataré a todos!- Le espetó Hermione con un dejo de histerismo y rabia. Honestamente no podría luchar con veinte magos, pero ya se había enfrentado a tres y sin varita; bien podía hacerlo de nuevo.

-¿Co… como te… te atreves?-

Hermione bajó la varita relajándose un poco al notar que nadie venia. Quizás era muy normal escuchar gritos en esa mansión. Miró al hombre con detenimiento.

-Voy a hacerte una pregunta y me dirás la verdad-

El hombre hizo un sonido desdeñoso con su garganta, pero no le contestó nada. Hermione se le acercó un poco – A diferencia de ustedes…- susurró con asco mirando de arriba a abajo – Yo no mato por matar, yo tengo mis objetivos bien claros y tengo mis razones… ahora, tu no me interesas en lo mas mínimo. Quiero que me digas donde está Greyback-

El mortífago levantó la vista y miró a la chica con repulsión - ¿Quieres matarlo, acaso? Que gracioso-

Hermione llevó una mano a su frente y soltó un suspiro de impaciencia – Lo averiguaré con o sin tu ayuda. Pero si no cooperas conmigo, no saldrás ileso de esta situación… No dudes de mi palabra. Tú no me conoces-

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a matarme a mí también? Niña tonta, tu no sabes nada sobre asesinar…-

La bruja entrecerró los ojos mientras apretaba la mandíbula. Se sentía furiosa, como nunca antes. Sujetó la varita y apuntó al hombre.

-¡_Avada Kedavra!-_

Una vez más, un rayo verde salió expedido de la varita rozando la oreja derecha del mortífago. Escuchó su grito y como caía hacia un lado. El hombre la miraba con terror y parecía demasiado asustado como para decir palabra alguna.

-¿Q… que estas… haciendo?- exclamó con voz temblorosa después de respirar bruscamente durante varios segundos.

Hermione bajo la varita y miró al mago con detenimiento. No sabía si había fallado el hechizo o éste se había movido, esquivando la maldición en el momento justo.

-Tuviste suerte esta vez. Te dije que no me subestimaras- le dijo fríamente. Vio como el mortífago intentaba retroceder torpemente alejándose de ella. Dio tres pasos y estuvo rápidamente a su altura. Levantó la varita una vez más.

-¡Espera!- bramó el hombre.

-¿Me dirás lo que te pregunté? ¿Cambiaste de opinión? Que cobardes son ustedes…-

El hombre bufó - ¿Piensas que arriesgaré mi propia vida por un inmundo hombre lobo?-

Hermione sonrió – Pensé que eran amigos ¿No habías dicho que querías vengar lo que le había hecho?-

-Bueno, las circunstancias son diferentes ahora-

Hermione se golpeó suavemente con la punta de la varita en la barbilla - Pues habla. Dime donde está-

- No lo sé… pero aquí, indudablemente, no se encuentra-

La chica abrió los ojos- ¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué no? ¿Cuándo viene?-

El mortífago la miró con una falsa lastima, como si pensara que la bruja estaba delirando – Él no viene, a menos que específicamente lo llamen… Esta es la mansión de los Malfoy y de los Lestrange. Nosotros solo estamos aquí cuando se celebra alguna reunión, por lo demás no pisamos este lugar-

-¿De los Malfoy?-

-Pues sí, si te quieres vengar de alguno de los Malfoy o los Lestrange, puedes bajar. Te será muy fácil-

Hermione negó con la cabeza- Ellos no me interesan…-

El hombre parpadeó con fastidio- Entonces no puedo hacer nada más por ti… ¡suéltame de una vez!-

-¿Para qué me ataques? No lo creo-

-Eres muy inteligente- sonrió el mortífago - ¿Qué vas a hacer, ahora?-

-¿Cómo es tu nombre?- le preguntó Hermione girando la cabeza hacia atrás, cerciorándose que nadie venía.

- ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?-

La chica se volteó de nuevo- La condición para no matarte es que respondieras todas y cada una de mis preguntas-

El mortífago se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes. Ambos se retaban con la mirada, pero finalmente el mago le respondió desdeñosamente- Confórmate con saber que mi apellido es Travers, seguro lo habrás escuchado alguna vez-

Hermione alzó las cejas- Sé quién eres… bueno como obviamente no puedo dejarte libre, y tampoco me has dado una información importante…-

- ¡Puedo ayudarte con algo! Pero después de eso, debes dejarme libre- se apresuró a decir el mortífago. A la bruja no le gustó el tono ni la sonrisa despiadada y astuta que había mostrado.

-¿Y que sería eso?-

El hombre sonrió más ampliamente – Sé que conoces a una niña llamada Luna Lovegood-

Hermione abrió ligeramente la boca- La conozco, ¿Qué pasa con ella?-

-Pues que fue capturada hace algunas semanas y pensé que quizás, como intercambio, podría llevarte hacia donde está- le respondió con una aparente calma.

- ¿Y por qué habrías de hacer algo como eso?-

- Porque ya que no te di lo que estabas buscando, necesito asegurar mi vida de alguna forma ¿no crees?-

El mortífago sonrió victorioso cuando la bruja se removió nerviosa - ¿La tienen prisionera aquí?-

-Por supuesto- contestó el hombre- No te diré que la puedo dejar en libertad. Ella es prisionera del Señor Oscuro, pero al menos podrías verla… darle algo de agua y comida. No nos ocupamos mucho de esas cosas, tú entiendes…-

_- ¡Silencio! ¡Crucio!-_

Esta vez no iba a correr riesgos. El mortífago se retorció en el suelo mientras de su boca salían gritos silenciosos de agonía. Hermione duró unos segundos más con la varita levantada, observando el escalofriante escenario. Finalmente detuvo la maldición.

-No juegues conmigo, Travers- le advirtió notando una punzada en la cabeza.

- Bi… bien… Déjame lle… llevarte- murmuró casi inaudiblemente.

Hermione alzó la varita y con un encantamiento desilusionador sobre sí misma, se hizo invisible a sus propios ojos. Se acercó a Travers y le quitó la varita.

-Intenta algo y te mataré- le amenazó en voz baja mientras lo liberaba de las ataduras. Vio como el mortífago miraba en todas las direcciones tratando de localizarla- Yo te seguiré de cerca. Camina-

El mortífago andaba con dificultad debido a las anteriores torturas. Hermione iba mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando, era imposible no sentirse ansiosa y nerviosa. Su varita temblaba ligeramente en su brazo extendido.

- _Sangre sucia estúpida- _lo oyó susurrar_._

Hermione clavó la punta de su varita en la espalda del hombre, quería que supiera que ella seguía ahí, vigilándolo– Ustedes los mortífagos no aprenden de sus errores-

Lo oyó reírse en voz baja, pero prefirió ignorarlo. Rápidamente bajaron unas escaleras empinadas y llegaron a un sótano. Unas rejas los bloqueaban el paso. El hombre se había quedado de pie sin moverse.

-Necesitas abrirla con magia, tonta- le dijo con brusquedad.

Hermione levantó su varita - _¡Alohomora!-_

El sonido metálico de la cerradura cediendo hizo que Hermione empezara a sudar frio. Travers siguió caminando hasta que ambos se adentraron en una lúgubre y horrible celda. A pesar que tenía un gran tamaño, se veía pequeña. No tenía ventanas y estaba totalmente a oscuras.

Escuchó gemidos de pánico y volteó la vista. Pudo vislumbrar a dos figuras en el suelo abrazándose entre ellos. Eliminó el encantamiento desilusionador y se acercó hasta los prisioneros.

-No te muevas- le advirtió al mortífago apuntándolo con la varita. Travers levantó las manos en señal de rendición, aunque sus ojos estaban llenos de una divertida crueldad.

-¿Hermione?-

La chica giró la cabeza y reconoció a Luna de inmediato. Se aproximó hasta ella, pero rechazó el abrazo que la chica quiso darle.

-¿Como llegaste aquí, Luna?- le preguntó, prestando más atención al mortífago apoyando en la pared.

-Me secuestraron, Hermione… Cuando iba en el tren de regreso a Hogwarts. Por las cosas que mi padre escribía…-

-Y las cosas que faltan por hacerte- replicó Travers con malicia. Hermione se volteó y con un simple movimiento de su varita, el hombre cayó al piso con un profundo corte en su mejilla izquierda.

- ¡Cállate!- le ordenó con furia.

-Hermione… ¿Qué está pasando? Vamos… atúrdelo. Podremos escapar… ¡Señor Ollivander! ¡Levántese! –

-¡Esperen!- la detuvo Hermione con voz potente – No pueden… No puedo permitir eso-

No estaba seguro que fue lo que sintió cuando dijo eso. Ella no deseaba que Luna y el señor Ollivander estuvieran ahí. Pero no podía dejarlos ir. Si Voldemort se enteraba.

-¿Qué…? ¿De qué hablas, Hermione? ¿Por qué?-

- ¡Ni se te ocurra, sangre sucia!- oyó que el mortífago gritaba. Cuando Hermione se disponía a darse la vuelta para volverlo a atacar, vio aterrada como el hombre tenía la manga del brazo izquierdo levantada. La marca Tenebrosa en su antebrazo estaba oscureciéndose y parecía estar causándole un gran dolor al mago.

-¿Qué has hecho?- le preguntó nerviosa.

Luna la sujetó de pronto del brazo e intentó jalarla -Tenemos que irnos, Hermione, ¡ahora!-

- No lo voy a permitir- Travers se había puesto en pie. La sangre le chorreaba por la cara, pero su mirada era peligrosa. Hermione entrecerró los ojos dispuesta a matarlo.

-¿No vas a permitir qué?- lo retó ella.

Luna se había quedado paralizada. Sostenía al señor Ollivander, que apenas estaba consciente. Ambos parecían estar delicados de salud, como si no hubiesen comido en días. Hermione se sentía horriblemente confundida. Había tomado una decisión, no podía cambiar ahora. Pero ver a una amiga en ese estado. No podía simplemente irse y dejarlos ahí ¿o sí?

La chica vio como Travers se le abalanzaba dispuesto a arrebatarle la varita de la mano. Ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás, y lanzó un encantamiento aturdidor que le dio al mortífago justo en la cara. Vio como el hombre se derrumbaba con un golpe seco. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente al escuchar el grito de alivió de Luna.

-¡Vamos, Hermione! Esa es la salida… debemos darnos prisa porque hay muchos mortífagos, podríamos…-

Pero la bruja no se enteró de nada más. Un rayo verde había salido de la nada y había golpeado a Luna en el pecho. La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y cayó hacia atrás con el señor Ollivander siguiéndola. Se quedó paralizada, solo viendo el cadáver de su amiga al frente suyo. El fabricante de varitas parecía desmayado, puesto que no se había movido más.

Se giró, totalmente impresionada, solo para ver a lord Voldemort en el umbral de la puerta con su varita levantada firmemente en la mano derecha.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo? – le preguntó él con frialdad.

Hermione no supo que responder. Bajo la vista de nuevo hacia el cuerpo de Luna y tragó con dificultad. Notó como una mano la sujetaba del brazo y la jalaba con fuerza. Se encontró mirando esos rojos y despiadados ojos. Estaba furioso, eso se notaba.

- ¿Por qué la has matado?- le susurró ella.

Voldemort desvió la mirada hacia Travers, quien todavía estaba inconsciente, para luego fijarla nuevamente en ella. La jaló con más fuerza y la sacó de ese lugar. Hermione subió las escaleras, pero rápidamente se soltó del agarre.

- Puedo caminar sola- le espetó.

Ninguno de los dos habló durante el trayecto. El camino fue especialmente corto para Hermione. Todavía no podía creer lo que había visto. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar en que, al menos, se había deshecho de un problema. No estaba segura que iba a hacer con Luna. Pero si era segura una cosa, no podría haberla dejado en libertad.

Entraron a la habitación y escuchó como Voldemort cerraba la puerta. Se quitó la capa y la dejó sobre la cama. No escuchó nada durante unos instantes, hasta que la chica se giró.

- Toma, es la varita de ese mortífago- le dijo tendiéndosela.

Voldemort entrecerró los ojos- ¿Qué fue lo primero que te dije cuando aceptaste mi propuesta?-

Hermione se quedó callada. El mago Oscuro parecía estar cada vez mas irritado. Se aproximó unos pasos hasta quedar a unos palmos de distancia de la chica.

- Te advertí que debías renunciar a tu pasado, a tus amigos, a todo. Solo te iba a permitir que recuperaras a tus padres, es lo único que pensaba concederte. Pero ¿qué es lo primero que haces? Ir a liberar a tus ridículos amigos-

-¡Te equivocas! No iba a liberarlos- le contestó ella sin mirarlo.

-¿Ah no? Sabes que no tolero las mentiras-

Hermione soltó un suspiró y fijó sus ojos en los de él- No iba a liberarlos. Solo que ese estúpido mortífago… se puso obtuso, y tuve que defenderme-

Voldemort la tomó de brazo y la obligó a sentarse en una butaca. Él se sentó justo al frente y conjuró una botella de Whisky. Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

- No quiero-

-No es una opción- le dijo tendiéndole un vaso. Ella lo sujetó, pero no tomó ni un sorbo. Voldemort, en cambio, se bebió todo el contenido de un solo trago.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Hermione? Mi propuesta está en pie, y tú la aceptaste. Pero dado estos acontecimientos…-

-Escucha… no voy a… cambiar de opinión. Tampoco mentiré, yo no odiaba a Luna y admito que deseé sacarla de ese lugar. Es algo inhumano que estuviera ahí. Pero… finalmente me di cuenta que si la liberaba, todo lo que habíamos hablado tú y yo al principio, ya no existiría. Solo a tu lado puedo conseguir lo que deseo, solo a tu lado estoy… segura-

-¿No deseas volver con tu amigo Potter?- le preguntó el hombre después de haberla escuchado atentamente.

Hermione caviló unos segundos- No…-

- ¿Cómo puedo confiar en que eso es cierto? ¿Qué pasara el día que por fin logre asesinarlo?- cuestionó en voz baja.

Hermione tragó con dificultad- Me dará miedo, temor, dolor… ¿Por qué decir falsedades? Pero no es algo que deba preocuparte, ya tomé mi decisión- Levantó el vaso y tomó un largo sorbo. Notó el calor quemándole todo el estómago.

-¿Aún después de lo que te hizo? Vi en tu mente, todo lo que tuviste que pasar. Todo lo que lloraste, lo sola que te sentiste, las obligaciones que tuviste que cumplir para poder sobrevivir… ¿todavía te permites sentir dolor por él? Eres débil-

-No soy débil- le contestó con enfado.

-Lo eres- aseguró él con voz fuerte y clara – Y no permito que mi mujer tenga una mente tan frágil y endeble; que un maldito mocoso pueda hacerla dudar de lo que realmente desea-

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Por qué sentía que Voldemort tenía razón? ¿La tenía? Volvió a beber con rapidez. Era increíble que un solo trago de ese Whisky hiciera que sus manos empezaran a entumecerse. Voldemort se puso en pie y la sujetó de la barbilla.

- Necesito que te olvides de Potter, de Weasley, de todos esos insensatos que se oponen a mí… Quiero que solo te centres en ser fuerte. Que no permitas que nadie destruya tu voluntad y tu cordura. Yo soy tu mundo ahora, Hermione Granger. Y tú… tú eres toda mía, mi poderosa bruja… ¿vas a cambiarlo por una vida miserable y repugnante?-

Hermione se dejó atrapar rápidamente por esa mirada. Negó con la cabeza con decisión. Voldemort tenía razón, era verdad. No iba a volver a caer en debilidades, no con él a su lado. No iba a cambiarlo por nada.

Notó como los labios del hombre se unían a los suyos mientras iba retrocediendo poco a poco. No pudo evitar sonreír ante las sensaciones que estaban tomando control de su cuerpo. Supo que el mago le estaba respondiendo el gesto de la misma manera.

- Lo siento… por haber dudado…- le dijo en un susurro. Voldemort dio por zanjado el asunto cuando la lanzó hacia la cama. Hermione cayó sobre ésta sin perder la sonrisa. El alcohol, ese pequeño vaso que había tomado, la estaba haciendo perder toda cordura.

Voldemort le sujetó los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Hermione buscó entrelazar los dedos con los de él. Ambos volvieron a besarse.

- Han encontrado a tus padres… mañana podrás ir a verlos. Romperé esos encantamientos desmemorizantes que usaste-

Hermione notó como su corazón daba un salto de emoción. Jamás imaginó que podría volver a verlos, siempre asumió que moriría en esa guerra. No pudo evitar reír de satisfacción, algo que se estaba volviendo común al lado de ese poderoso mago.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**¿Un reviews para mí?**


End file.
